Return of Calliope
by Shadowlite101
Summary: Calliope has always wondered about the strange dreams and visions of monsters and the mysterious ash white warrior and what ties they have to her. A trip to Greece could give her the answers, but is there a cost? It sounds better than described. Plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

God of War 4: The Return of Calliope

Chapter 1: Dreams and classes

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War 4

On the darkest night that recorded history could ever remember, the blood moon's light shines through the window, its unearthly glow falling upon a female figure as she tries desperately to run away from the smoke and fire that follows her down the corridors of an ancient temple that was now collapsing with each passing second.

_Why am I here again? I need to escape!_ The flames were now lapping at her heels like a hungry predator, ready to engulf her alive. Screams and deformed shadows came from every direction, as she dodges chunks of stone and burning wood. The smoke was beginning to replace the air in her lungs and her mind was scattered in multiple places. Out of the corner of her eye she spies the door and bursts through them finally escaping her impending doom of being buried alive. There was the sudden sound of wood and stone crumbling behind her as the flames desiccated the temple into a pile of ash. She sighs relieved that she survived, but that feeling of safety was soon replaced with the feeling of both dread and familiarity. In a swift motion she turns to the man. His body was ash white with a red tattoo going over his right eye and bulging shoulder. He glares down at her with that of true anger in his brown eyes that startles her completely, paralyzing her in place. The sudden pain and agony of cold steel slicing through her small frame like butter. Her paralysis from fear was beginning waver as she saw the man's eyes suddenly change to morbid remorse as she fell to the ground. Each breathe became too hard to attempt, her vision blurring as her blood flow out to the ground and life escaping her grasp.

"Calliope…! What have I done?" The man voice stone hard voice was starting to waver from his action as he held her. Her vision and strength was nearly gone now, but she slowly raises her hand to his face and smiles.

"F…father…"

Calliope springs up from her bed gasping for air. She clasps a hand to her chest, trying her best to bring her racing heart back to a normal rate. The sun was now coming through the window and nearly blinded her when she glances at it. She was back in her old room, blue walls adorn with pictures of boy bands and posters of fashion models. No stone walls or flames to devour or crush her. Neither was there a stab wound on her body, but something did come to mind that made her very frighten.

"I'm late for class!" She springs from her bed and hurries to get ready. She was nothing but a red blur as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Where's the fire Calliope?" Her mother asks. Calliope stops just short of the door in front of her and looks at the blonde haired, fluffy woman with blue eyes. Her apron was stained with jelly and baby food as she tries to feed her little brother, Jason to no avail. Unlike everyone in her family, she was the only one with red hair and tan skin. Her eyes were brown and her figure as everyone puts it, reminded them of a goddess of Greek mythology.

"I'm late for Mythology 101 mom, I need to hurry." She tells her. The woman gets up and hands her a bag of food and kisses her cheek.

"I know, so go all ready and we'll talk, dads coming home tonight." She tells her. Calliope smiles and kisses her and Jason quickly before dashing off to class.

"Miss Hindred, it's nice of you to finally come to my lecture." Professor Reese states coldly. She blushes as she takes her seat next to a boy with brunet hair tied back in a ponytail, wearing ripped blue jeans and a black Metallica T-shirt, who smiles at her kindly. The rest of the class snickers at Professor Reese's comment, but quickly quiets down when he stares at them with an icy stare that only his cool gray eyes could give. He clears his throat and turns back to the chalk board and starts to write something on the board about Sparta.

"Hey are you okay Cal?" The boy asks. She nods watching the stubby, fat man in brown slacks, a striped shirt and suspenders write down the things about the Spartan army, while she did a drawing of Spartan armor.

"I'm fine Terry, nothing to worry about." She whispers noticing the light shine off of Professor Reese's semi bald head and starts to snicker.

"The Spartans in the ancient times were once a formidable force. Many have heard stories of how the Spartans would fight for and worship the god of war, Ares. One particular warrior stood out amongst the Spartans and this man was known by the name of…."

"Kratos…" Calliope states froze stiff. Her eyes betrayed what she tried to hide. A flash back came to her of the ash white warrior slaughtering many in his path and then cutting her. "He was the youngest and greatest general of his time, but his lust for power brought the downfall of his family and himself. He was cursed to wear the ashes of his family on his skin, after he accidently killed them in the temple of a sacred city, giving him the title: Ghost of Sparta." Finally able to clasp a hand over her mouth, she saw the annoyed and surprise expressions of her teacher and classmates. The embarrassment she felt then was nearly unbearable, but what she spoke sounded correct to her ears. _How could I have known that? It's not in the text books._ She thought gulping nervously as her teacher gave her his famous cold stare.

"Thank you Miss Hindred, but if we need the use of nonsense we shall call upon you." He snaps harshly. "On a different note, we will be heading off to the exhibition site in Greece next week. Make sure you are packed and ready to board the plane at two a.m. at the LAX Terminal on Wednesday." The bell sounded and the class left immediately. "Miss Hindred," She looks back at him with a glance of concern.

"Yes Professor?"

"Next time you wish to upstage my class. I would recommend you get a degree in Greek and Roman mythology and study it for the next thirty years. You are dismissed." She sighs and walks out with her things to find Terry waiting for her.

"He gave you another scolding didn't he?" He asks knowing the answer by the look on her face.

"You guessed right. I don't know why, but for some reason I know it's the truth. It was like I've been there in those times, living in Sparta when it was around." She sighs taking out her sketch book and starts to flip through it as they walk the campus. Pictures of Minotaurs, Gorgons, harpies and other creatures filled the pages of her book.

"They look so real. Are they also from your dreams you keep having?" Terry asks. She nods and continues walking with him until she follows him to his dorm room. It was a total mess on his side, but they somehow made their way to the walls of laundry and paper and sat on his bed.

"These dreams are driving me insane. Sometimes I'm in a field and there are flowers and peace, and then I find myself in some temple about to be killed or I am killed by this guy." She shows him the picture of the ash white warrior from her dreams and he cringes.

"My god Calliope, I think it might have something to do with your adoption. When did you start having these dreams anyways?"

"To be honest I don't really recall, but they've been getting more and more vivid ever since Professor Reese said we were headed off to Greece next week." She looks out the window and down at people walking about chatting and having fun. Her mood was getting bad even with her friend here to help her.

"Perhaps we could ask Derick what your dreams mean Cal. He is taking Psychology this semester, so he just might be able to help." Her eyes shift into that cruel slant they usually did when it came to Derick and his insane ideas on what dreams meant. He takes a glance at the picture and then at her face. "You know you do look just like him now, ready to kill everything and all." She quickly grabs some rolled up socks and throws them at him, hitting him dead in his face with them. His comment made her a little happier, but she didn't like the whole idea of even being considered the same as the warrior.

"Well I can't believe it. The goddess of Academe has blessed me with her very presence in my room." Her eyes quickly changes back to that same glare she had before. Derick was now in the room, his black hair was slicked back, but she could easily see the snobbish glint in the green of his irises. There was always something about him that made her irritable. Maybe the way he talked or dressed like a snobbish rich kid with too much money and loves to make others miserable. Whatever it was, she wasn't interested in his stupidity today.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to get home and prepare for Dad."

"He's coming home all ready? That's great when do I come over?" Terry jumps up knocking over some substance in a bottle. Calliope just laughs at this.

"You come to devour my mom's cooking."

"I am a god of food, I must sample it all." He states trying to puff out his chest. Derick scoffs at this and starts to pick out some tuxedo.

"Such an occasion deserves proper attire." Derick states. He looks to her with glint in his eyes. "A goddess' dress should be appropriate."

"The only thing dad would want is a pair of sweatpants, a big T-shirt, and being around those he love and missed for the past year." She steps out not glancing back. "And Terry, do not eat all the turkey like last time." then rushes out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bus Problems and The questionable Dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War 4.

The bus ride home was pretty much the same for Calliope. The bus driver always gives her a kind smile and wave. Mrs. Penelope carries her around her small bushel of petunias and gives her one as a kind jester. But soon the once sunny skies turn dark almost in a blink of an eye.

"Odd I don't remember it calling for rain." The bus driver said. An unsettling feeling was beginning to develop within Calliope's stomach at the sight of the ominous clouds that were starting to form. The sky suddenly turns red and from the mouth of a dark hole, there came the horrid forms of beasts, bringing with them, destruction and devastation to everything in their path. Fires were emerging from every building. People were screaming and dying right before her. The war cries from the depth of hell began to fill her ears, while fear terrorizes her very soul. The sound of metal being torn by axes, bare hands and unholy claws rang loudly. They were outside the bus starting to rip it to shreds, all eyes mainly on her. Covering her ears and cries out in completely anguish,

"Stop it!"

"Calliope dear, what is the matter?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and cringes in fear. Looking up she saw for a moment the snake headed reptilian face of Medusa, but the image fades away and turns back to Mrs. Penelope's pump rosy red face, who looks very concern. Finally realizing it was just a vision, she sighs relieve, but glancing at everyone's worried expressions she looks away trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I am sorry. My mind has been…preoccupied." The bus suddenly jerks to a stop and starts to smoke a little.

"Oh come on, this is the third time this month." She hears the bus driver gripe. Everyone's gaze was off her now and on the front of the bus. She gets up and goes outside along with the bus driver to survey the situation.

"This is so peculiar." Calliope said looking at the damage. Staring at the entangle wires and metal, it reminded them of nothing but absolute chaos.

"It looks like an animal came in here and slashed away at it." He said starting to call the bus head quarters for another bus. Calliope gazes farther into the mess and pales. Reaching in, she grabs an object and holds it up shaking. The bus driver glances over and drops the phone in mid speaking. What she held was a large bloody talon that was the size of a hammer's head. Both peered at the object unable to speak.

"I think you might be on to something." Calliope gasps. "I can take it to one of my professors and see what it's made of."

"Yeah you do that. Better hurry home, I know your dad is waiting for you now." He said regaining his smile back and waves her away. She complies and rushes home, making sure not to let anyone else see the talon.

"I'm home, sorry the bus broke down and I had to run the rest of way here." She said walking into the kitchen. The smells of turkey, Pumpkin pie and other delicious aromas sways eagerly to her nose as enters. Terry was all ready at the table, eyes drooling over the feast. His plate was empty and seemingly begging for food to be placed on it. Her eyes surveying the meal that laid before them. A golden brown turkey lay daintily in the middle, surrounded by red potatoes and gravy. Pork chops lined the sides of a huge patter, bathing dreamily in their own juices. A mountain of mash potatoes, dressing and desserts covered the sides of the table like soldiers, and chicken legs were sitting calmly in their own gravy. But what made her heart truly leap was seeing her father sitting in his favorite chair. His mouth was covered with a scruffy beard that was a dirty honey blonde. His hair on his head had been cut in an officer's style cut. Bluish green eyes show kindness towards her and Jason as he bounces on his father's lap.

"No need to apologize, just get over here and give me a hug Cal." He said in a deep voice. Eagerly she came over and grips both of them in her arms. Jason coos and starts to giggle loudly, making their father laugh heartily.

"I'm so happy to see you dad. I was worried you would have to go back to war again." His muscular grip around her tightens a little more around her, as if to reassure her or brace her for bad news.

"Don't worry Cal, I'm not going anywhere for a while." He kisses her forehead and she giggles, feeling his beard tickling her skin. "Now let's eat. I have been dying to eat a home cooked meal for some time." Conversation filled their happy home. It was all that everyone could have asked for. For Calliope, it was the best news she could have ever gotten in a day that had been the most trying for her. Her embarrassment and fears were now put aside and were replaced with hope and joy. A reassuring feeling she had been wanting for some time.

"Calliope, are you ready for the trip?" Terry asks between bites of chicken. She nods and smiles happily.

"I'm really stoked about it. Maybe I can get the answers I seek." She said messing around with her mash potatoes.

"What trip Calliope?" Her father asks.

"The trip to Greece Brian, she told you multiple times in the letters." Her mother said watching Terry down another pork chop with a sigh.

"Of course Mary, I keep forgetting." Brian laughs. Calliope now held her brother in her arms and tries to feed him some of his food. At first he wouldn't take it, but after a few tries she finally managed to get something in him. "I hope you enjoy yourself Cal, Greece is very beautiful."

"I will dad, but I will miss you. I mean you just got back."

"I will be waiting for you Cal. Just enjoy yourself and make sure you take lots of pictures to send back." He said. Mary suddenly saw a change in her daughter's face.

"Honey is something wrong?" Her Brian asks noticing as well. Terry and Calliope give each other a glance before she looks to her parents.

"Dad…I have to ask this. About my adoption, where exactly are the documents they gave you about me?" Everything went quiet in a matter of seconds. The only sound you could hear was the one of her beating heart steadily going faster. Mary and Brian's faces turn pale at the question, both unable to really say anything. "Never mind it was a dumb question to ask." Calliope said getting up. As she did, the talon fell out of her bag and lay on the floor. Brian rises up, quickly grabbing it before she could, his eyes darting back and forth in both fear and anger towards the talon.

"Where did you get this?" He asks his voice was like steel to her ears, making her wince.

"The bus engine got messed up and I found it in there. I'm going to take it to a professor at school tomorrow and ask if she can…" Brian stops her mid sentence, his expression was fearful in more ways than one.

"Don't worry about that Calliope. I want you to see Greece and I don't want you worrying anymore about your past understand?" Calliope was a bit frightened by the change of atmosphere and her father. A part of her wanted to yell out and grab for the talon, but she fights herself and nods leaving quickly out the room.

"I'm going to go check on her." Terry said rushing out the kitchen as quickly as he could. Brian sits down and sighs.

"Brian, what is happening and what is that thing?" Mary's voice was starting to crack. He looks to her just as confused, not sure as to why he was acting so protective of her now.

"I don't know, but I just have a gut feeling it's nothing good."

When Terry found Calliope, she was sitting in her room staring at the full moon through the window sitting down on the banister. Crystal tears glide gently down her cheeks as she brought her knees to her chest and brings her forehead to them.

"Cal, can I come in?" He asks. She nods, never looking up at him as he enters. Marveling at her figure in the daunting light, he blushes a little as he sits down besides her. "Will you be all right?"

"I…don't know." She states finally looking up. Her eyes were red and puffy from all her sobbing. Terry places an arm around her and brings her closer to him. Feeling the warmth of his body made her happy and a bit cross at the same time. "I keep getting this bad feeling, like I'm going to lose all of you." His grip became tighter as his second arm comes around her.

"You'll never lose us Cal. We'll always be here, waiting for you. You know I will have your back no matter what you go through." She smiles a little feeling her heart lift a little at the words. But something in her heart was telling her differently and to believe it would mean submitting to that emotion that made her hell bent on not giving in to it.

"I'm glad you're here Terry. I would hate it…if I lost you." He bends his head and kisses her forehead gently making her blush. "You are like a brother to me." He sighs at the words and glances away for a moment before he smiles and hugs her tighter.

"And any one would be lucky to be in that position." Glancing back at the moon behind them his smile grew more. "I have to get going back to the campus. We'll talk later if you want." Nodding and wiping away the last of her tears she smiles and gives him one last hug before walking with him to the door. Mary had packed some leftovers for him and hands them to him, still gazing at her daughter with grief in her mind.

"Will this hold you Terry? I know how much of an appetite you have."

"Yes it will. Just promise me you'll make some food for us to eat on the way to the air port." He said.

"Of course I will. Just promise me you'll keep my little girl safe." She said. He nods and steps out with his chest puffed in pride making them both laugh.

"Good night Terry." Calliope said smiling fully now. He blushes a little and turns to leave.

"Good night Calliope."

**Sorry for the delay guys, I hope you like it**

**See you in chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Head in the clouds

I don't own God of War 4

Once more Calliope found herself in a position of which she was now fighting for her life. Surrounded by beasts and men, each armed and ready to kill her. The ground was all ready saturated with the blood of those she had all ready slain with two strange blades bound to chains. They felt familiar to her. A calming yet fearful feeling spreads through her as she glances down at the blood stained metal and even more by the outfit she wore dripping with just as much. But soon her wondering was replaced with an unsatisfied raged and thirst for blood as more came after her.

"They must die all must die." was all she could say. The words sounding nothing like her own, neither was this rage she felt. She began cutting away at them, limbs and heads flying from their original owner's to meet the ground until at last she had slain them all, her eyes peering to the heavens desperate for some sign of help to ease her soul from its anguish.

"Well done daughter of the Ghost of Sparta, you've proven yourself worthy of your destiny. But what waits at the end of your trials will be something you might fear and yet desire." A female voice calls out from nowhere. Calliope glances around but saw nothing but the carnage of her battle.

"Where are you?" She looks around to find the barren earth around her accompanied by nothing but the bodies she had delivered it and the flies feasting upon their now decaying flesh.

"You will find me soon child, for now your journey to your past is just beginning." Suddenly the sun was blotted out by the clouds, a strange noise suddenly came out of nowhere, but the sound was enough to cause her ears to rings. Fear grew even more as the ground collapses around her and a large earthen hand grabs her, dragging her down in to the dark abyss.

XXX

Gasping for air, Calliope jerks up coughing violently as she tries to figure out where she was now. The world was spinning as her lungs contract roughly, not willing to let anything pass in or out. Hands suddenly grab her and smack her back hard only adding to her panic.

"Calliope….calm…I…here…" A voice said broken and trying to clear. Another hand presses her chest hard causing her to somehow be able to breathe. As her anxiety calms so does her frantic breathing and spinning of the world. The voice was finally clear enough to hear, it was her father.

"F…Father…" She gasps trying to understand where she was. She could feel his embrace tighten around her body; an uncontrollable shutter came from them both.

"It's okay now Cal, I'm here." He said holding her until both of them stopped trembling.

"Father…it was…I…" She stutters frightened.

"It's okay Cal, just another nightmare." He looks outside her window to the waning crescent moon lifting higher into the sky to make way for the dawn. "I came to get you up so you would be ready to go."

"What time is it?" She asks pushing her hair out of her face.

"It's twelve in the morning. Terry is all ready down stairs. So hurry up and get ready." He said smiling just a little. Nodding she gets up out of bed and starts to prepare. Once more the gnawing desire to know what her past was about began to eat away at her mind.

'This dreams are becoming too much to handle. The warrior, all these creatures, and that voice that calls me out every time…I have to know.' Calliope thought coming back into the room.

"We need to talk." Both she and her father said at the same time.

"You first Ca, ask me your question." He said with a sigh.

"Dad, I know you said that I shouldn't pay attention to my past and forget about it. But I need to know where you and mom adopted me." She said nearly desperate. Sighing heavily, he pats the mattress to get her to sit near him. As she did, one of his huge arms came across her. The warmth of Brian made her happy, but soon another vision came of her in a field and the ash warrior calling to her and picking her up.

"Calliope…" The ash warrior's voice called to her the moment he saw her. Eagerly she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and hugs him in a tight embrace.

"Father, where did you go?" She whines nearly on the verge of tears. The warrior's eyes were calm and gentle. Joy was all she could read from them, as were his touch as he held her tightly in his arm.

"I am sorry Calliope, but I will never forsake you again." The ash warrior said stroking her cheek gently.

Shaking her head, she turns to her Brian whose eyes seemed lost in time itself. Wondering why she suddenly had the vision, she nudges her father to tell her.

"When your mother and I were younger, we decided to go to a small city just outside of Greece's boarder to celebrate our anniversary and to spend our last time together before I went to war again. While we were there we heard the sounds of music coming from down the alley way we were going, such beautiful music it was as if a siren were was singing and leading us there. But soon the music stopped and was replaced by screams of agony. We rushed and eventually we found you beaten and unconscious with a strange woman standing over you."

"What happened next?" Calliope asks frowning as she stares a small cut on her arm.

"The woman suddenly picked you up and handed you to your mother. Before we could even protest, she said that we were the ones chosen to watch over you until the time came that you would return to her. I was distracted by how hurt you were I didn't even notice she had left the area. So we took you to the hospital, and for a while we decided to leave in there."

"Why didn't you if you didn't want me?" She asks turning to him. She could easily see the smile on his face before being dragged into a spine crushing hug from his muscular arms.

"Because when I stared into your eyes the moment you awoke I saw hope, strength and kindness. Not once did I see fear or anger come to you. I am proud that I am your father, even if I am not your biological father, I am no less proud to be here by your side and call you my own." She gasps for air and pulls away in a futile attempt to escape her father's grip now turned into a tickling session.

"God please help me!" She cries laughing the hardest she had in a while. Brian laughs and finally stops his assault to hug her again.

"Remember Cal, I will always be here and even if we are separated know that a piece of me is always in your heart." A single tear fell from her eye as he said that.

"Thank you, dad…"

"Cal, Mr. Hindred, Mrs. Hindred said we better get a move on if we want to make it to the airport." Terry said walking into the room. He stops for a moment, before smiling and leaving out just as quickly.

XXX

"Okay, everyone has their tickets to get on board then we shall be off." The curt voice of Professor Reese came over the chattering students making everyone pay attention to the odd explorer clothes he wore that reminded everyone of a short Barney in a purple hat.

"Hey Cal, you want the window seat?" Terry asks grabbing his bag from the scanner table.

"Yeah, we don't need a repeat of what happened last year." She said chuckling down the hallway. Terry flushes slightly at the mentioning of the situation.

"That only happened once." He retorted trying to cover up his own smile now.

"Please if anything, you learn more dignity than what you have." Derick said with a disgusted face.

'Okay who ordered the irritation?' Calliope thought avoiding the urge to toss the guy out of the airport.

"Okay and why are you here? I thought your dad got you a private jet to fly you to Greece." Terry said just as annoyed as Calliope.

"He did, but I decided to ride on these…passenger carriers for the sake of the goddess." He said a bit disgusted at the end. Calliope just rolls her eyes and stares out the window to the awaiting airplane that would soon hoist them to Greece within a few hours.

'Visions or not, I'm not gonna let them ruin my trip.' She thought as they finally came into the plane and awaiting seats. Ignoring the chatter, she came back to what her father had told her earlier to calm her rising nerves. Every muscle in her body wanted to jump and move, but she stayed put trying ignoring the feeling of dread that came from within.

"Hey Cal, you want a drumstick?" Terry asks pulling out a second one from his bag. She sighs thankful for the sudden disruption and nods.

"I'm surprised you actually got away with it this time." She said biting into hers a little. The sudden jerk of the plane taking off brought back some of her original fears.

"I think it's because the guy looking over the stuff was more interested in seeing your underwear in the X-ray." He said with a snicker. The two were suddenly in a half heated argument, when Professor Reese came by and glares at them. Staring down at the drumsticks in their hands they both gave a sheepish grin and giggle. "They've really upped the ante on these flights now a day."

"I would suggest hiding your little snack raid before they come and get you." Professor Reese snarls coming in to glare at them with his signature cold stare. Calliope suddenly notices his hand slide out in that 'gimme a piece' posture and Terry hands it to him. "Miss Hindred, remind me to ask your mother to fix me something the next time we come back to America." He said walking off with the piece of chicken, leaving the two laughing at the sight.

"I never thought I would see something like that." Calliope giggles, until she felt the plane shake roughly. Her sight suddenly turns outside to the wing of the plane, eyes glaring at the sight of a harpie and a griffin suddenly landing on it and glaring back at her. Her gut began to clench in fear and irritation.

"Cal, what's wrong?" Terry asks. She suddenly grasps his hand tightly, her eyes still on the sudden numbering harpies that lined the plane's wing. "Oh dear God…" He gasps seeing the winged creatures as well.

"Things are about to get a little bumpy." She hisses. Without a moment to lose, the plane began to shake and toss out of control. The lights began to flash on and off in a sporadic way. Everyone was screaming and panicking as the oxygen masks began to dangle in front of them. Calliope's gaze didn't falter from the harpies that were now attack the wing, tearing away at the metal with their claws. One she saw lost its grip and was quickly chopped up by the engine beneath the wing. That did it for her she quickly turns away as the wing broke off with a horrible grating sound and explosion. The plane began to spin and nose dive as she held on tighter to Terry who was stunned that all this was happening.

"Cal…I want you to know something…"

"Just pray to God that we'll survive." She said clinging to him tighter, when the sudden feeling of something hard and metallic smacked the back of her head causing her to pass out in Terry's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Meeting in the Caverns

Disclaimer:

Upon waking up, Calliope could feel nothing but the deep throbbing of her head and body. Her body felt saturated and bobbed up and down as if she was in water.

'Where am I?' She thought; her vision was blurry for the moment, unable to tell what she was staring at until she focused. Something suddenly bumped against her from behind. Thinking it was Terry she turns, her initial smile and shouts of joy turn immediately into screams of terror at the sight of decaying body that floated there for a moment. She kicked and swam away from one only to bump into another body floating around her in a sea of red and black. The flesh of many was starting to fall off at the slightest bump of the water, revealing more of the human anatomy than any would want to see. Then there came the sudden yank on her clothes and limbs; the dead wanted to claim her as well. She quickly swats at them with any available limb, breaking off hands, arms and heads. Their unnatural roars terrified her more as she fought to get the rocks just in the corner of her left eye. "God please let this be another dream or vision!" She hollers swimming away from the bodies and quickly clamoring to the rocks. Her breathing was erratic, eyes widening in fear as the scene did not leave her. The bodies soon calmed down and just floated in place as if they had never moved to grab at her. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"This was caused by the power of the one known as the Ghost of Sparta." A female voice tells her. She looks around for a moment to find a strange woman dressed in beautiful dark robes paddling a small boat towards her. The bodies around the vessel parted quickly as if to avoid touching the boat. Calliope just glares at her, watching the boat come to a halt in front of her rocky shore. "Be not afraid child, I merely come to save those who are still alive." She offers Calliope a wrinkled hand to get on board. Not wishing to go through the ordeal again she quickly stands up.

"Thanks a bunch." Calliope said taking the hand and hopping in, hoping not to rock the boat too much.

"You are very lucky to be alive. The flood nearly killed all of humanity." The woman said once more paddling.

"This is a flood…what happened here exactly?" Calliope asks stunned.

"Years ago, the fallen god of war Kratos sought revenge against Zeus on Mt. Olympus with the aid of titans, for he was angered by any things, mainly for the death of his family and the betrayal of the gods to him . This flood is the result of him killing Poseidon, lord of the seas. The sun has fallen because of the death of Helios. The souls of the underworld have been unleashed thanks to the death of Hades. So much has happened since then. Very little grows and I have watched as people have died by disease, drowning, starvation and cruelty of other humans." The woman said tired.

"Here, I'll paddle the boat a little while until we can get to land." Calliope said taking the ore from the woman and slowly paddling through the channel of dead bodies. They rode in silence for hours. Calliope watching the desolate forms of earth and dead bodies, only to every once in a while freak when her ore smacked a body before continuing her steady stroking. 'So much destruction, could one person really do all of this?' She thought before noticing the woman pointing to the shore where a small cave was. Nodding, Calliope quickly steers the boat to the shore and helps the woman out of there.

"Thank you young lady," The woman said, her eyes glinting beneath her hood. "What is your name, if you do not mind?" She led the way to the cave, taking light steps that barely left a track.

"My name is…Calliope Hindred. What is yours?" Calliope said. The sudden sound of hooves came into range and sure enough, three men riding on horses came rushing up and soon surrounded them. The scent and sight of them left much to be desired. Two of them were brunettes and of slight build, both with dirty togas on, while the biggest was bald and massively fat with a half toga that covered his lower half. The horses looked tired and ragged underneath their riders, ribs beginning to show underneath their fur and skin. Calliope felt sorry for the horses, but her concerns quickly turned to their riders as the men got off the horses.

"A fine catch, she'll do well." The first brunette said with a hideous smirk. Her skin began to crawl as the men started to mentally undress her.

"What of the old woman?" The other brunette asks.

"Kill her…and take girl." The fat one said in a deep voice. Remembering she still had the ore in her hand, she brings it up in a defensive way and stands in front of the woman. The men laugh at this irritating something within Calliope.

"You're not taking me or killing her. I would suggest you leave us be and no one will gets hurt." She growls.

"She's a fighter, I'm sure we'll break her down soon enough." They drew their weapons and came at her, but she able to dodge the two brunettes and whack them hard against their heads. They stumble and fall for a moment to the ground, leaving her to deal with the fat bastard.

"Head to the cave, I'll get these idiots to follow me to the river." Calliope whispers to the woman before running off with all three of them following her. She suddenly stops and flips high into the air and smacks one of the brunette guys in the head hard with ore again. She could see they were getting pissed, which was exactly what she wanted.

"I don't care anymore. We can always find another girl for the market." The second brunette growls to himself. Out of nowhere, the fat bastard came and smacks her hard across the face sending her close enough to the river. She spat, tasting blood and dirt that had mixed in her mouth from rolling.

'Not what I wanted, but…' She quickly gets up and walks backwards and farther into the water near the boat again, watching some of the bodies turn in their direction.

"We were going to be easy on you, but now we owe you pain." The first brunette snaps wading right next to a floating body. She quickly hops into the boat just as all three got deep into the river. Calliope watched as the first corpse came up. It reaches out and drags the man into the water roaring as loudly as it had when it grabbed for her. The others tried to run for the shore, but the corpses had surrounded them and began scratching and tearing at them in an animalistic way. Their cries rang out for a moment before each was dragged under and never to be seen again.

"God forgive me, but it had to be done." She thought paddling back to shore and rushing into the entrance of the cave. She saw candles lighting the sides of it, just enough for her to see what was going on in a ten foot radius. The woman was simply standing there and turns around to face Calliope with a visible smile underneath her hood.

"You have done well Calliope, not many would risk their life to save an old woman like me."

"Well my dad taught me that one must return a favor. You saved me from those corpses so we're good." Calliope gasps, shivering at the image of seeing the men get dragged down by those corpses. "I'm going to have nightmares after this." The woman chuckles at this and turns her head for a moment before turning back.

"You asked my name once before, so now I will tell you." She slowly began to lift her hood away. "I am known as Gaia." As the hood fell from her head, it revealed a rather humanoid wrinkled face that was encrusted with dirt and bits of bark. Calliope nearly fell to the ground at the sight, but Gaia was quick to catch and set her down safely.

"W…what…happened to you…?" She stutters frightened.

"Nothing happened to me Calliope. I am as I was born and I have watched you as you both grow and die in this time and the next." She said with a chuckle. The room suddenly became brighter revealing a small pool of water that was in the back. "Come child I wish to show you something." Calliope could feel a pull of her emotions and instincts tearing at her mind.

'Do I run or do I not run?' She thought standing in place for several moments.

"Please child, come now. I have not done anything to you and I certainly will not." She said assuringly. Deciding to believe her, she walks over to the pool of clear water and sat down just a little farther from Gaia. Gaia lets one finger touch the pool and an image began to show up in the pool of a void world.

"I gave birth to the many of beings and oceans, even with the aid of my son Uranus. When he made the hundred handers go back into my womb, I was furious and made a sickle and told my children that if they were bold enough, then to go and cut off my husband's pride. Only one was daring and that was…"

"Cronos…" Calliope said before she could clasp her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry…"

"It's quite all right. I am glad you know your history and you must know what happened after."

"He became king of the titans and married his sister Rhea. But he feared the Fates prophesy of being dethroned by his own children and ate them…except Zeus right?" Gaia nods and smiles, making some of the dirt fall off her face.

"Correct and it was I that watched over him as a babe, but my act of kindness soon led to the destruction of my people, the titans as he unleashed his sibling's from Cronos' belly and lead them against us in the Great War that shaped your world. We were sealed in different locations, but many of us were sent to Tartarus and were left there." Her eyes shifted into anguish and hatred before the imaged changed from the scene of them chained up. "We had only one hope and that came from the Fates Prophesy that one marked with a red tattoo would come to our aid. The Olympians also knew of this and tried to prevent it from happening by sending Athena and Ares to kidnap a young boy from Sparta with the markings that were described."

"If they did that, then what happened?"

"They took the wrong boy. The boy they should have taken was a young Spartan by the name of Kratos." Calliope's eyes widen in absolute surprise. The man from her dreams and visions did exist. "I see the name triggers something deep within you. Shall I continue?"

"Yes please do." Nodding, Gaia waves her hand over the pool again and the images began to move.

"When the boy was unable to save his younger brother, he spent his life making himself stronger to the point that he became one of Sparta's greatest generals. But what sealed him was his vow he made to Ares to serve him for as long as he lived." Calliope watched as Kratos screamed out to the heavens, only to have blades and chains suddenly seared into his flesh and cutting off his enemies head. Her nose crinkled at the brutality that was showing of all the people he killed. Men, women, it didn't seem to matter to this guy who it was that was sliced by his blades.

"Dear God…how can someone be so cruel?" She said wanting to cry. A gentle hand mounted her shoulder in assurance before Gaia waves her hand again.

"His cruelty led to the death of his family by the trickery of Ares and his swift hand to kill. He sought away to make amends, taking on various labors given by the Olympians in hopes that his sins would be forgiven. But…his wish to forget what he had done was never given, even after he had slain Ares in revenge and was crowned the new god of war. His hatred and sorrow never left him and eventually he was betrayed by the Olympians, his powers taken from him by his own father Zeus in fear of being dethroned just as he did his father. He eventually helped us and ultimately betrayed us Titans in anger." She reveals a tree like hand that was gnarled and creaking. "In the end, he destroyed this world and many civilizations along the way."

"Why are you telling me this?" Calliope asks. Gaia glances into her eyes, rage was not there, but something else that made her want to bolt was.

"To help you find what you seek child. You came back to this time to find the one who haunts your dreams. I am here to merely help you in a sense." Gaia said getting up slowly and nearly falls into the pool, before Calliope catches her. "You have so much good in you, but the side of you that lays dormant will eventually awaken. The roads ahead will be dangerous, so I must ask you are you prepared to face the dangers?" Calliope thinks for a moment before nodding her head. Gaia smiles and pushes her into the pool. Calliope splashed around, finally realizing how deep it was until she surfaced again.

"What was that for?"

"Look at yourself again child." Gaia said ignoring her shout. She immediately looked down and found that her regular jeans and blue tank top was replaced by a rather short outfit that seemed like a mix of a toga and a kimono made of silk and other soft fabric. She quickly swims over to the edge and climbs out, shivering a little from the dampness. "These are warrior attire given to me by the one who seeks your aid. Athena was the one who granted me life once again along with many who were killed by Kratos. Now Calliope, I give you the Blades of Vengeance, to fight the many enemies that come your way" Two blades came from the pool and latches on to the leather slips that were on her arms. The blades then slid into leather holders that appeared on her back. Calliope couldn't believe what was happening to her as Gaia's hand laid firm on her chest, a strange sensation came over her body that felt unnatural. "And I also give you power over the earth." An intense light came around her and eventually disappeared into her body. Gaia suddenly became weak and fell to the floor.

"Gaia…what's going on with you?" She asks trying to help the Titan back to her feet.

"My time is up child. I have served my purpose to Athena…go north of here and you will find a small city that is nearby…" Her hand comes across Calliope's left cheek with a gentle stroke. "Use… them… well…" With her last words, she fell into nothing but dust that flew away from the cloak and out of the cave. Taking the cloak into her hands, tears fell from her eyes and right on to it.

"I will Gaia….thanks for the heads up." She cries silently. The cave suddenly began to shake as rocks and boulders started to collapse around her. She made a mad dash out of the cave and watches the dust settle revealing nothing but rubble. "God…please guide me safely through this insane world." She shakes the remaining dust from the robe and puts it on. Staring at the horses and the boat, she decided to take the safer route and took the healthiest horse and rides off to the north.

**Here's the fourth chappie, hope everyone likes and plz no flaming and just R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hidden Surprises and Unwanted Company

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War, just characters

As Calliope rode on, her mind was shrouded with question after question of what was happening. The thoughts of where her classmates had went, what happened to the plane and harpies that attacked, and even more important where was Terry and how was she going to get home. Her horse suddenly nays tired and hungry from the ride with its former master.

"I understand you're tired, we'll stop for the night…if it is night." She tells it riding up to an area that what she guessed was once a valley. Barren trees and dying or all ready dead plants and animals lay around them. She was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with more dead bodies trying to kill her and suffer the same fate as the three men she lured into the river. Her eyes were set on most of the bodies here were all ready just bones, but she remain cautious and stayed on the horse until they got to the river. "There you go drink all you want." She pets the horse gently on his muzzle and it nays happily and starts drinking. "Now for the grand prize question, what will I eat?" She looks around hopelessly at the scene before digging into the bags she had swiped from the other horses and lays it out on a blanket. Two bags of gold, extra cloaks, a dagger. Her hands suddenly clamps on to something wet and hairy as she drags it out and screams. It was a male human head, a freaking human head. She felt sick to her stomach and drops it before she herself fell to the ground still hollering like a banshee.

"Please stop yelling!" A voice cries out of the blue. She looks around, letting her screams echo across the valley.

"Where are you?" She calls out, getting up and dusting herself off.

"I'm down here where you dropped me." The voice said. Both eyes and mouth fell upon the head she had just held moments ago. It was staring at her with an annoyed glance and tries to roll, but couldn't.

"I'm losing it, a Titan has just spoken to me, dead bodies tried to kill me and now I'm hearing human heads speaking. What else could possibly go right?" She said with a groan.

"Human, my dear goddess I am no human I am an Olympian. My name is Helios, God of the Sun." He announced snobbishly.

"You look like a head that got ripped off its body." She said rolling her eyes. Even here the dead here were still full of themselves.

"Watch your tongue young goddess or else…" Calliope stands over him and grabs him unceremoniously and places him on a rock roughly.

"Listen Helios, as far as I'm concerned I have a little more of a problem seeing as I am TALKING TO A BLOODY HEAD!" She yells irritably. "I don't know where I am going or as to the whereabouts of my friend, so if you keep this up I'll send you upriver without a second thought." Helios glares at her, before eyeing the river and then chuckling.

"You are too weak, even if I am just a head. I can still do this…" He suddenly releases a flash of light, nearly blinding her. Without thinking, she raises her hand and a large dirt wall appears to block it. Her eyes finally adjust from the near blinding and she stands there in both annoyance and awe of what was going on. "See even now you quake from the fear of the sun." He laughs keeping the rays going.

'Since he likes lights so much, let's see how he fairs against his own attack.' She quickly takes out her blades and holds them up crossed in front of her eyes making sure to squint so not to get blinded again. Helios suddenly yelps at the feeling of his own light being bounced off her blades and back into his eyes. The sound of him screaming in pain was enough for her to know he was through. The light was gone and all that was left was him cursing. "Not so great when your own boasting gets you doesn't it?" He scowls at her and grunts.

"I'll hand it to you young goddess, you may have bested me, but I am still better than you." Suddenly he was hoisted in the air by her again and brought to the river where the horse was now just standing. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching you something very important..." She grunts before dunking his head into the water. Bubbles streamed from him as he tries to hold his breath until she brings him back up again.

"What was that for?" He sputters.

"To teach you to keep your mouth shut. In case you haven't noticed the dire situation here, we are in a dying world in valley with no life in it. This isn't a contest of who is better and who can do what. This is a disaster zone. So if you don't want to be left here where wolves and whatever else can get you I would suggest putting what little pride you have, and that's a very small amount at the moment and help me figure this out." She scowls and crosses her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Very well, I shall help you, if you can help me in return."

"I can try, there are no promises. Now what the hell happened to you?" She asks placing his head on a separate cloth that once held him.

"Kratos did this to me. That bastard of a human and fallen god betrayed us Olympians after we had given him a place in Olympus. One would think a human would be grateful for such a gift. To dine with the gods, but no, he was always angry and grunting about everything. The way I got in this situation was because he had infiltrated Olympus after he was thrown into Hades. I battled him, getting the edge over him, when he caught me off guard."

'I can see why, you talk so damn much.' She thought narrowing her eyes.

"He had me to the floor and then he ripped off my head. That in turn caused the sun to go out, but do you think he cared. No he kept on until all of Olympus was destroyed."

"So how did you become the talking head in a thief's bag of goodies?"

"Athena, she brought me back, but only half way to assist the one that would help us. I was placed in a sacred area afterwards and that's when those humans came and got me. Damning wench, she could have given me my body back." Calliope suddenly gets up and takes them closer to the tree large enough to shield them. Her eyes rolled in annoyance, wondering if Gaia knew of this as well.

"Why couldn't I just be stuck with Gaia? She was easier to talk to." She groans. "It sounds like you're in the same boat as a lot of others. Gaia was one of them brought back by the same person. She told me to go north and find a small city, for what purpose I do not know." Helios eyes suddenly bulge in shock.

"You spoke to the Titan? Then you must be the one I am to help. Thought, I was expecting you to be a…"

"Do you want me to dump you in the water again?" He stops and smiles halfway.

"Touchy aren't we? I guess by how you are acting you are hungry right?" She didn't respond and looks away to the bags, starting to dig into them again. She at last found some dried fruit and meat and ate a few pieces of it to appease her hunger. "I don't even know you're name yet."

"You never asked me. You were too busy trying to blind me with your power." She stated nonchalantly. "It's Calliope Hindred."

"How did you get in this situation?"

"Some harpies attacked the air plane I was on and caused it to go down. After that I woke up in a river of bodies that tried to kill me, got attacked by thieves, met Gaia, watched Gaia die suddenly and now I'm here." The horse suddenly trots over to her and nuzzles her. She smiles and pets it before it lays down around her in a calm manner. Everything became silent and with the sky being dark as it was it was hard to say if she should keep going or not. "Gale, I'll name you Gale." She said to the horse at last. The horse nays and she smiles. "Do you wish to keep going, Gale?" The horse shook its head and glances at the dry grass before eating it.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Because Gale is the one who is taking us to the city and I highly doubt you would want to stay here now would you?" She said a cruel sweet way. "Now let's get some sleep. It'll be a long day and I don't want any lip from you head boy."

"That's Helios young one." He growls before finding himself gagged and tied up in the bag again.


	6. Dreams, Harpies and Fights oh my

Chapter 6:

Dreams, Harpies and Fights oh my!

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War

"You have just begun your journey child…" A deeper voice calls out to her. Calliope awakens only to find herself in the remains of a palace room that was at the highest point of a mountain. Vines and roots tightly held their places among the crumbling marble and desiccating furniture. While plates and trays laid on the ground, flies buzzing about the remains of rotten meat and fluids. Taking caution, she steps forward, her blades firmly in her grasp; eyes searching for anything that would attack.

"Where are you, show yourself…" She calls out. A deep rumble of laughter suddenly surrounds her, causing the temple to shake a little.

"Just like your father and yet so different." The voice said. A chilled wind suddenly wisps through her body causing her to freeze in place as a ghostly form accumulated before her into a man with a tattered robe and long hair. His eyes had no pupils, yet they showed every hint of resentment and anger. "You have come at last…"

"You are you and why am I here?" She brought her blades up, feeling irritable at the sight of the man. He just smiles and takes his seat on the ruined throne.

"To tell you something of great importance Calliope..." His eyes narrow as he shifts in the throne. "You are here to help the one who will bring us back to glory. Look at these ruins, can you believe this place was once a palace of the Gods. Where we dined and drank as companions." He went on about the place, slowly bringing Calliope's temperament to its boiling point.

"Enough, what business do I have with some ruined temple? The only thing I want is to find my class and my friend and get back home. I care nothing for the Gods or your ruined civilization!"

"Without the Gods the people suffer! We ruled them and gave them purpose, truth and honor!"

"People can do for themselves, and besides you aren't one to speak of honor and truth, Zeus." She snarls. The area suddenly gets colder, but she ignores the cold and continues glaring at him.

"Just like your father…" With a wave of his hand, she was sent flying off the side of the mountain and into the dark abyss below.

Calliope woke up to the feeling of something nudging her softly. Her eyes fluttered at first, vision still blurry from the desire to not open them. She was nudged again, the feeling of something hot ran across her face causing her to finally stir into consciousness. Gale nays and nuzzles her causing her to smile.

"Morning Gale," She pets him and gets up, dusting off the excess dirt that had piled on to her over the night. Her mind suddenly came upon Helios as she takes his bag down and unties it. The only thing that greeted her from him was a death glare and gagged mumblings. "Good morning to you too…" She chuckles releasing the gag from around his mouth.

"It's about time. Do you know how uncomfortable that was sleeping in such a manner?" He spat angrily. She grunts and walks over to the river to wash her face and get a drink.

"You're a head dude. You should be happy nothing smelled you and decided to attack us. Besides I wasn't about to have you sleeping near me." She growls walking back over and taking out some more dried meat and fruit. 'I wish I had mom's cooking right now.' She thought.

"Well I wouldn't want someone like you holding me. I am a god. I do not need to be held by a mere child."

"Fine, you can stay here and I'll just keep going north." She said coldly. Helios was about to say something when they both noticed something large flying over head. Calliope felt a wave of nervousness take over her, but she readied herself taking the blades out and standing near Gale for a moment before she looks up and sees several large, bird creatures, the same type of bird creatures that attack the plane that fateful night and trapped her in this insane world.

"This is gonna be bad…" Helios said nervously.

"No shit on that one…" She sighs as the harpies descended to them. Immediately she found herself dealing with the horrid screeches as she cut and sliced through each of them. Each move felt memorize somehow, as if she had trained to do this over and over. The smell of blood and the sight of Helios' light overwhelmed her senses. 'Die, they all must die!' With each slice of the blades into the harpies her thirst to see more grew. She could feel it deep within her, a horrid anger and rage, but even more so frightening…pleasure.

"HELP…!" She turns to the sight of Helios being carried off. Part of her found it funny to see him dangling in the harpies' talons, while trying to blind it.

'I guess I should help him.' She thought tossing a blade up and skewering the creature. It screeched in misery as she brought it back to Earth and finished it off. "This better get me some credit…" She kept at her pace until the last of the harpies lay dead before her. Their bodies a tangled mess of entrails, feathers and blood. Falling to her knees, she sighs with relief that the fight was over.

"My thanks to you young goddess…though I had the situation under control." Helios said trying to keep some dignity. She just smiles and gets up to check on Gale, who nuzzles her calmly. Only a few scratches were on him, while blood caked his hooves. "I guess you fought back too, good boy." Gale nays at the complement making her laugh very hard. "Let's get a move on guys. I know if we stay here any longer will be stuck in another battle." She quickly packs everything on to Gale and washes the blood off of them.

"Good idea, why don't I…"

"No, you're going back in the bag." She smiles gagging him and dropping him in the bag. With a quick hop on to Gale, she once more set her sights to the north. In hopes that Gaia's information will somehow lead her to what she seeks.

**Sorry it took so long, I've been very busy. I hope you like this chapter and please R&R if you have any ideas you'd like to see. **


	7. Entering the City of Delphi

Chapter 7:

Entering the city of Delphi

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War 4

Galloping onward through the desolate waste land no mortal would have guessed to be a utopia of the ancient world. Through her eyes, all Calliope could see was the hopeless decaying world pass by with each gallop Gale made. Yet her mind could not stay on just the landscape that that coated her mind for so many days. No, her mind of on the many questions that had been plaguing her since the first moment she fell into this bizarre world.

"Where are the others?" She spoke out loud, holding on tightly to Gale as he bounced her a few times while jumping over boulders. "What do you think Gale? If you were in my position where would you search?" Gale suddenly rears up and neighs forcefully enough for her to fall off. "What the…!" Her voice was silence by the sudden sight of a large stone wall that was covered by vines as thick as a man's arms. Parts of the walls had large holes that she could see from her sprawled point of view through the thick vines and at the gates stood two large men that seemed too large to be mortal men. She quickly picks herself up and snatches the bag that contained Helios, slinging his head out of the bag and quickly ungagging him.

"Well it's about time you let me out! With all that bouncing around I nearly threw up…if I had a stomach for that matter…"

"Shut up and look at this. I think this is the city Gaia told me about." She snaps thrusting him up to see it. She could hear his sudden gasps and mumblings before she brought him down to her level once more.

"That is the city of Delphi…I'm quite surprised it survived all of this." For once Helios didn't sound like his arrogant, self centered self. Instead, he was quite solemn and…worried.

"Well what has you suddenly silent?"

"The fact that…nothing…we must get into the city without causing too much of a problem and head over to the oracle…if she still lives…" He said.

"That's good, but the gate is guarded by those two fat asses. I doubt we can just walk past them and not get interrogated."

"Those men are Cyclopes. Whoever is ruling this place now obviously has an item from a fallen god or goddess. If you can get into the city through those holes we can try and visit the oracle…she may have the information you seek."

"Helios…"

"Quickly, put me back in the bag, but do not tie it up all the way. I have a feeling there will be more for us to do once we get in there." Following the advice, she quickly puts him in the bag and gallops out of the sight of Cyclopes and nearer to the holes that was at the bottom of the wall.

'It looks large enough for us to all get through…' She thought jumping off of Gale and leading him to the hole, slicing the vines away to allow enough passage through. All at once she found what looked like an old forgotten area. The pungent smell of mild dew and blood was fresh, causing Gale to neigh strangely. Grabbing Helios, the room was soon illuminated enough to see every crack and imperfection of the place. Helios suddenly gags making his light flicker for a moment.

"Ugh, the last time I came to this place it wasn't so…rancid…"

"By my guess, we're in the sewers…" She said leading Gale further in until the sudden sound of something shuffling behind them caused her to stop and glance back. The vines had moved over the hole allowing none of the dark gray light of the outside world within the room.

"Well who would have thought those would have been enchanted vines. I only knew two goddesses that were capable of causing this…Hera and Demeter. I know Hera is dead, but I have no clue if Demeter was spared." He looks up for a moment to see Calliope's face cringe in a familiar way that he knew all too well. The sound of her blades coming from her sheathes again made him more afraid then safe.

"Looks like whoever rules this place sent a welcoming party." All eyes came upon a large slithering mass of scales and muscle. The irritating sound of hissing and rattling could be heard as a Gorgon came into view. Bright yellow and white scales lined her lower half along, but what surprised Calliope the most was the fact that she looked human for the most part…minus the snake hair.

"A small snack for me to devour, the master has been too kind." She hissed.

"Hope you like indigestion, cause' I'm not going down that easy." Calliope snaps frightening Gale into the far corner behind some large stones.

"Minus the attitude, you'll go down pretty easy!" The gorgon yells launching towards her. It took only seconds before Calliope realized she had dodged the gorgon and was now in mid air slinging her blades at her body. The gorgon shrieked louder than anything she could remember causing her mind to suddenly become disoriented and smacks right into the stony wall that was right behind her. The Gorgon found her chance and ensnared her within her coils. Every inch of Calliope's body was being squeezed like a toothpaste tube. Her mind was scattered in pieces as she struggles against the coils.

'H…Helios…where is he?' She thought at last realizing her hand was empty of the familiar bundle of hair.

"Just as I thought…all talk and no action…." She cackles sliding her repulsive tongue up Calliope's neck, fangs scraping just enough to cause a small amount of blood for her to slick.

"Hey you ungrateful creation of Zeus…!" Helios yells out. The Gorgon stops and looks over at the bright light that came from the disembodied head and chuckled.

"What is it my little morsel?" She let go of Calliope letting her body go limp upon the cold stone and stale water. Gingerly, she picked up Helios with her claws, letting them dig into his skin.

"Fear the power of the sun!" With that he unleashed his power causing a louder shriek to escape her mouth. She flung him far into the corner cursing spells of his demise.

"I will turn you into stone for this!" Her eyes blurred but soon find her prey. Raising her snakes as a green light began to radiate from her. Ready to except his fate, he closed his eyes and waited to feel nothing but the horrid feeling of becoming fossilized forever. But his fate never came, for all that could be heard was the pleading cry of mercy and then silence.

'What has happened?' He thought. He slowly opens his eyes upon feeling the wetness of something flowing underneath him to find Calliope standing over him with a nonchalant glance on her face.

"Thanks for the save." was all she stated picking him up and showing him the now deceased body of what was not a Gorgon, but was actually the nude decapitated body of a forty year old woman. Her head was over in the far corner still covered with snakes, but was far more human than appeared earlier.

"What trickery is this?"

"Someone's been messing with the women here and turning them into…that? She snarls wiping off some of the blood.

"We can find out what is going on if we head over to the temple…she'll give us a straight answer…I hope…" With a nod Calliope place Helios back into the bag and leads Gale out of the rank area.

"So she made it pass my first guard…she certainly has spunk." The woman said with a mischievous smirk on her face; waving for another glass of wine to be given to her. Her ember eyes watching the pool that rippled before her behind a lush curtain of raven black hair that lay close to her deathly fair skin.

"What shall we do then my queen, send more guards to fetch her?" A servant asks handing her the wine chalice quickly. The queen gave it a thought before gently combing her long finger nails through the girl's short mousy brown hair.

"My dear girl, come closer…" She said with a motherly voice. The girl's eyes began to falter under the alluring power of the queen's eyes, her body slowly coming closer to her. "Sweet gentle girl, your youth is important as well as your loyalty…" The girl's eyes widen in horror as she felt something penetrating the tender neck in on swift moment.

"My….queen…" was all she could mutter before collapsing to the ground pale as the very sky itself. Her eyes no longer full of life, portraying a stony dull death.

"Take her away. I need not see something so pathetic in my throne room." The queen sneers irritably. The servants quickly do so avoiding her gaze out of fear. The queen paid no heed to them, and kept her eyes upon the pool before her that showed the image of her next potential victim. "I wonder what you taste like.


	8. Meeting with the Oracle

Chapter 8:

Meeting with the Oracle

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War 4

**Sorry for so long a wait. It's been rather hectic for me. Plz R&R and tell me what you think. **

The walk through the sewers was one that everyone in the group was not fond of. The smell of decay, flesh blood and gods know what else fills their noses with its pungent scent at every step of the way as Calliope and Gale walked through the murky waters. Silence was all that could be heard, minus the splashing of hooves and feet until…

"I can't take it anymore!" Helios yells out at last, his voice echoing off the craggy stones and blood soaked vines. Calliope glances down at the glowing head and sighs; minus the smells and sights she didn't miss his complaining one bit.

"A god should never have to deal with such disgusting situations. How long must my dignified, royal nose take such punishment of human trash?"

"Until we can spot an exit big enough to get us all out without conflict…." She groans lifting him higher to brighten up the path ahead. "So if you don't mind being quiet in case more Gorgons and other damn creatures appear." Her grip became tighter around his scalp, nails digging into his skin as a yelp escapes his lips.

"Okay I won't do this anymore, just get those talons out of my skin!" With a grunt she loosens her grip giving him some relief. He had been noticing her mood changing worst everyday and often wondered why, but he would never get a chance to ask due to the attacks and arguments. Then it came to him, why not now? They aren't in any danger so it would be a good time to ask and confirm his suspicions for good. "Young Goddess, I've been meaning to ask you something since our unexpected partnership."

"What is it?" She asks.

"Do you know who your father is?" He felt her hand jerk as she stops for a moment. He couldn't see her face, but from the vibe he was getting, he wasn't sure if he should worry or not.

"My blood father…no I was adopted by my family and haven't thought back on it." She suddenly points him up showing an opening with cool crisp air blowing in. The scent of flowers, wine and bread entered his nostrils with graceful steps bringing tears to his eyes.

"Please let us go to this wondrous place of sweet smells that have entranced my nostrils with such great grace." He said in a nearly drunken demeanor. Calliope quickly puts him in his bag and guides Gale to the entrance.

'I wonder what this place is all about…' She thought glaring warily at the light. From everything that had been happening to her in just a few weeks, she had rights to be cautious.

"What are you waiting for go into the bloody light!" She hears Helios yell from his bag; why she forgot to gag him she did not know. She finally walks through with Gale and to her surprise the place was not ominous and filled with despondency, instead it was filled with a blissful atmosphere and even more bizarre a blue sky with a bright and yellow sun.

-x-

"What the hell is all of this?" Those were the very first words to slip through her clinch lips. She realizes she was near the farther edge of the city, but could still see people walking or running by with cheerful dispositions just beyond the clay and brick building. Their clothes weren't old and ragged like she had seen from some survivors, who usually died by something unfortunate. No these people were dressed in robes and togas of bright colors that matched their charming attitudes. It was certainly a sight for sore eyes to see something so different and filled with life.

"Let me out I wish to see as well!" Helios yells. She complies and takes him out to see him breathe in the air.

"It's so beautiful here…"

"Don't you find it strange that the sky here is blue and has a sun?" She asks him, but she was nowhere near his mind. He was too far wrapped up in the aromas of food and wine to notice what she said, at least until she shook him out of his blissful wonderland and gave him a cold glare.

"Why did you do that?"

"Where is the oracle so we can know what is going on?"

"The Oracle's temple should be the second largest building next to the kingdoms." He said swiftly before she tosses him into the bag gagged this time.

"Okay Gale, let's see how this goes." She sighs before leading him towards the merry people, who for some reason didn't seem to notice her intrusion one bit. She soon found out why, as a parade of men and women came down the road throwing flowers, bread and other edible treats to the crowds with smiling faces. Calliope was completely dumbfounded by this display; did these people not realize what was going on out there? How could they be so easy going with everything…unless they didn't want to remember? The sudden screaming and cheering came back into her ears with ultimate force, nearly dazing her for a brief session before her attention turned to the reason everyone was cheering. Within the parade of soldiers and dancers was a large float carried on the shoulders of four men that stood eight feet each. The large silk and velvet cloth box showed a silhouette of a woman who merely waved at the crowds of adorers below her.

"Please be care…" A voice spoke lowly.

"Who said that?" She didn't have time to see who it was as she was suddenly surrounded by seven of the guards that was guarding the float.

"Her royal majesty wishes to speak with you in private." One of the men said grabbing her roughly. It didn't take more than three seconds, before she twisted the guys arm into an awkward angle, sending him withering to the ground in agony. The other guards were ready to take her when a sharp screech pierced the air.

"Do not cause this girl harm, she was merely defending herself." Everyone turned their gaze towards the float to see the woman from out from behind the veil. Calliope couldn't even help but gaze at her in mere awe of her beauty. "Please do come with me, I've been expecting you my dear Calliope."

"How did you…?"

"I know everyone in my city, for I am the oracle of Delphi."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War 4

The ride back to the Oracle's home was an uncomfortable, and easily one of the worst for Calliope as she was watched by the guards with cruel and cold eyes, even behind the veil. Gale was pulled alongside, but Calliope insisted on having Helios's bag with her at all times. The Oracle sat across from her along with her head guard, and assumed lover, by the name of Marcus. Both gave opposite looks towards her; The Oracle with cheerful glee, and Marcus with the same glare as the other guards.

"You look so tense my dear, you can relax here. No one here will lay a finger upon you." The Oracle said with a cheery remark.

"It's better to be on guard." Calliope said, keeping the bag from moving and Helios from speaking. The Oracle merely chuckles at this and hands Calliope a cup of wine, which she refuse by ways of says she was underage.

"It seems that forces of a higher power have led you to me, just as predicted by the fates who have woven the paths of all beings. Even the gods before many of them were horribly slaughtered by that disgrace of a fallen god." The Oracle sneers. "However, the death of the gods' maybe a blessing in disguise for the survivors of humanity, don't you agree my dear." Calliope was silent, her instincts and face unreadable to either guard or Oracle.

"Answer her child." He snaps gruffly, his hands ready to take his sword out.

"So much for no one harming me…" Calliope grunts.

"Marcus darling, there's no need to draw swords." The Oracle sighs, placing a hand on top of his to push the sword back down into his sheath. Her other hand was busy caressing his light brown locks and handsome face to smooth out the wrinkles that covered his face. "The child cannot be harmed, and I am sure she means no disrespect. After all, she has been through quite a lot outside of the city and anyone would be weary of anyone and anything. I can only imagine what it is like out there now." Marcus posture was suddenly calmer and gentle as he fell underneath her spell of words; with a kiss was the deed cemented and the atmosphere around them had changed to the same rosy feeling as the other citizens outside. "Forgive us Calliope, we meant no harm towards you. Though I cannot say I know how you feel and been through, I can only imagine how horrid it is outside." Calliope just nods and looks out of the veil slightly to no longer see the large intimidating crowds of adoring fans, but now stood large stone walls decorated with images of dancing women and men in the fields, musicians playing with soulful joy and excitement, and servants bringing offerings to the image of a golden woman standing firmly in the center with her hands outstretched towards all.

'Someone has a bit of an ego.' Calliope thought rolling her eyes. The sound of the gates opening upon their arrival and the announcer soon calling out,

"Her most honorable has returned!" nearly blowing out her eardrums.

"We shall have a feast in your honor my dear, and then you can tell us your journey of how you came to be here." The Oracle said, just as they were lowered and escorted to their appropriate rooms to get ready for the banquet. Calliope was escorted to her room by Marcus and a few other guards for "her safety" as he put it. She wasn't too observant of them; her mind was taking into account of all the hallways and escape routes that could be mapped out for her to use. The sudden irking feeling of dread and disaster would soon be lapping at her heels, like a hound of hell after a tortured soul.

"Here you are…" Marcus snarled stopping in front of the door. All of the men were tense and ready for any moves she would try, causing her to simply sigh and roll her eyes. "When the Oracle calls you will come, understand?"

"Not like I have a choice." At this Marcus nearly slaps her, but restrains and walks back over to open door to allow them in. She glances at the elaborated décor and paintings of horses and women. The bed was fit for a king and his queen. White linen and large multiple pillows that made hers look like mini marshmallows back home. The baths was next to the room, and with it brought sadden memories of Gaia with the sudden ripples in the pool. Marcus' grunts suddenly brought her back to reality his amber eyes trying to pierce her thoughts and soul.

"I don't like you, and if I had a choice I kill you where you stand. However, it is by her generosity that you live." He gives her a glance over and scoffs. "Take her weapons; she won't need those anytime soon." A sudden smirk crosses her lips as she tosses Helios' bag on the bed. Not even moving to grab for them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warns. The men just scoff and one of the men comes behind her and quickly grasps the hilt before a sudden gasp of air comes from him, before falling to the ground shaking and forming at the mouth. The other men step back in surprise ready to run, when Marcus stops them.

"What did you do?!"

"Not I, the one who gave me these made it so no one could take them from me." She looks down at the man and slowly bends down to look into his terrified eyes. The sounds of swords unsheathing having little to no affect on her. "Do you not value his life Marcus? If you kill me, he won't survive for every long." The swords retreat as she lowers farther to the soldier. "You will be fine; I want you to get up now. Obey this command and leave immediately." With that said she places her hand over his heart scraping the armor and quickly releases her hand from him. Quicker than any man could have guessed possible, he was gone and the only sound you could hear was his sandals against the stone floor fading into the distance. "That's done, now can I have a moment of peace." Marcus scoffs and nods, leading the others out of the room for her to be alone.

"Stand guard and do not let her escape by any means." He barks to another young soldier before slamming him into the door frame.

"My dear is the girl secured?"

"Yes, why did you not tell me of the power she possesses?" The Oracle turns around with her servants still dressing her in a golden gown that made her figure stand out. A smirk was across her face in mockery of his scowl.

"What did she do?"

"Her weapons are bewitched, and she nearly killed one of my men."

"Why should that matter, one soldier can easily be replaced."

"Yes, but she healed him." Marcus said. "She was supposed to be a killer, to show no mercy to those who are weakened, like _him_, why is she not behaving as you predicted? Could she not be the one?" At this came a surging pain within his body that made him weary of his words. Just as soon as the pain began, it ended within his next breath. Eyes slowly began to rise towards the oracle, his body not willing to move from his spot.

"She is the one we were looking for. Don't let her tricks fool you, her inner self is revealed to me along with everyone within my kingdom. Do not forget, it was I who save these people, I who made it so they could rest in peace and wake every morning without worry of hunger, or being hunted. Even your life I gave you back when you were lifeless in the river far in the south and made you my champion."

"I know this, I am sorry I doubted you my love." Not wanting to gaze upon the face of his angered lover he quickly fled the room and walks over to his room to get ready for the feast, his mind wondering if her words are true.

**Hi everyone, I apologize for this being a very short chapter after a really long wait. It was gonna be longer but things keep coming up and I have to rewrite everything since my old computer died on me with the new chapters on it. Thx for reading this and I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. **

**P.S. If you want to wonk me upside the head I'll have Helios deal with that area.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Great Banquets

Disclaimer: I don't own God of War 4

Also had to get my laptop back from the Harpies that stole it

Wading in the water near the open window, the stars and moon gave more light to see the way around then the candles that were lit near the pool. It had been weeks since she could take a proper bath with no one really watching her. Even with the warm waters that smelled of lavender and clothes that were clean, she knew outside those doors they would be ready for her to make a move and strike her down. She was nowhere near solving where her classmates are, or even where Terry was. Frustrated, she could only imagine the worse that could his have happened to them and still no answers could be given for why she was here or even if they were there at all. The sound of the door opening caught her attention as a young girl, a little younger than she was, walks in with a red bag full of something; her eyes turned down to the ground for a moment.

"The Oracle told me to bring these to you for your bath." She said rather shakily, her eyes darting from the blades near the edge of the pool and back to Calliope. With a gentle smile, Calliope points to the pedestal, near the far side.

"Thank you for whatever it is…"

"You are welcome my lady." The girl replies a bit surprised. Calliope could feel the urge to want to laugh at the formality that the girl was giving, but held it in and clears her throat.

"My name's Calliope." She said grabbing the nearest towel and wraps it around her while getting out. She gave the girl a gentle smile again walks over, something that seemed to startle the girl. "What is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Arc…at least that's what the Oracle named me once I came to work here…" She said even more nervous.

"It's nice, thank you for bringing her gift. There's some fruit over there, have some ok, you look famish." Arc gave her another quizzical glance before following her into the main room.

"She said to put them in the water for your second bath, so you can rest easily tonight." With a nod she follows Arc to the door and waves her goodbye, ignoring the guard that glares at her when she closed the door.

"Calliope, what are you doing?" She hears Helios speak, wondering why she had forgot to gag him again. Quickly, she got dressed and walks over to his bag and takes him out. Sniffing the air he sighs and smiles halfway before looking her up and down. "Well, this is certainly an improvement for you. A white toga with skin still wet and having it cling to your figure." At that she carries him over and dunks him several times into the water, watching him cough and spit up the water, which was now starting to get grimy.

"This is quite the improvement for you; at least you don't smell as bad. Now, are you your old self so we can get the information?" She asks annoyed. With one last sputter, he glares at her and then glances around from what he could see.

"Where are we?"

"In a nut shell, I don't think we're with the oracle. She has way too much authority over these people to be an oracle."

"Can we go outside?" He asks. She shakes her head and takes him to the window, showing the guards walking about through the streets and all around the building.

"They have it surrounded probably due to me dealing with that guard. Either way I don't trust Mrs. smiling wonder or her love toy."

"Can you tell me of her appearance? I would know of any new changes in oracles and they usually change them out every other month for a younger girl."

"I can see why the civilization needed to fall…the woman had to be around my mom's age and she's in her forties with long brown hair, and green eyes. She looks young, but I know she has to be older than that if she knows everyone here." Helios shook a little trying to signify that he didn't know.

"I wouldn't know any Oracle by that description. Whoever she is she is a fraud who's messing with something that will backfire sooner or later."

"Yes, now the question is how to get her to play along?" She said taking the dark red bag with flowers in them and placing one in a cup she had a little earlier, watching with annoyance as the flower suddenly dissolved in sick green vapor that made the water bubble and ooze, yet all the while smelled perfectly sweet.

"Poisoned water lilies, I remember these. Hera made them once when Zeus found a lover who always loved water lilies. In revenge, she poses as a beggar woman and gave these to her to bath in, and the results were horrifying."

"Than she must have some things that Hera created when she was alive…either way I'm gonna have to play it safe for now." Hastily, she reclosed the bag, putting it back where Arc originally had it. She thought about dumping the putrid water out of the window, but quickly decided to place it in the bath area near one of the exotic plants that hung rather lazily in a vase. Helios, giving a quick whistle to signify the approach of soldiers to the door, rolls over into the sheets as best he could before the door opens with the well armored Marcus glaring at the empty room before stepping in.

"Child, come now her greatness has summoned you to the banquet; I am here to escort you for your safety." At this Calliope merely rolls her eyes, before stepping towards him without saying a word and having the door shut behind her by another guard. "You should be grateful she does favor you instead of despise you, stay within her loving grace and you shall not face her wrath." The words sounded like a warning to her, even the way he sounded and moved wasn't as stiff and harsh as it was before. She merely nods in agreement, not wanting to deal with anymore battles and the results of blood, entrails, and the sick pleasure she got from carving many of those she fought into ground meat. She still had shivers after thinking about it, but brought her attention to the painted walls of dancing women throwing petals and dancing with streamers of silk. The images seem so real it was as if they could come to life at any moment.

'Something happened to him… it had to be something that she did to him that made him so nervous. If only I knew more information about this place…'

"We are here; do behave yourself in her presence." He warns once again in his normal tone as the great golden doors sway calmly open without a sound of the metal grinding against the granite floors. Marcus saw the look of stoic steel melt away from her face like wax only to be replaced with surprise and what appeared to be a sincere smile.

'The Oracle has never been wrong about anyone in this city….so why does she seem…' His thoughts were cut off from the sounds of merriment and drunken laughter from the men and women that surrounded the Oracle. All of them sat around the longest table anyone had ever seen. It shined like a mirror, showing the images of its guests and whatever remains were left on its face smearing only a little of it. Pillars made of the finest marble and gold hung highly above the group, bearing the weight of the ceiling that had another portrait of their beloved Oracle staring down upon everyone with a gentle glance of love in her eyes. Pools of water flows from the portrait and into the moat the surrounded the center dining room and gurgles loudly under the golden bridges that led to each door. Servants seem like they floated on air as they served the men and women all the food they could cram down their throats with a smile. This made Calliope's smile lessen even more and back to her original disapproving glance.

"I'm so glad he got you my dear," The Oracle's voice came over the crowd so easily it made Calliope's ears want to bleed. Her demeanor was somewhat drunken, but not enough to keep her from stumbling over to them and right into Calliope. "You are the guest of honor after all." The smell of wine passes by her nose making her cringe just a little, but not enough to alert the soldier or the oracle of her feeling about it. She was quickly led to the table and sat on a large feather pillow made of the finest silk. The color was a shining gold; not enough to impress Calliope to keep her from watching the ever drunken guest.

'This is either the worst party I've ever seen, or times in this era didn't care much about table manners and conduct.' The guest of the party seemed eagerly grabby towards those of the same or opposite gender when it came to the servers, who had a very frightened gaze the moment any of them were tossed into the laps of a stranger.

"Everyone…this is the girl I spoke of….the warrior type who has come from the south of the great river to join us on this night." Raising her glass high in the air, the rest joined in spilling wine all over the table and the servers without much care. The Oracle seemed thrilled at the fact of everyone's drunken infatuation until she notices Calliope not taking part of the situation. "Why are you not drinking in merriment and joy with us my dear?"

"I'm not allowed to drink." was all Calliope had to say before hearing the woman chuckle at the comment. With a wave she called over one of the male servants to bring water to her, noticing Calliope's face redden in annoyance as he came closer into view with a large smile on his face. 'Anyone but this guy…not Derrick…."

"Yes my beloved Oracle, you have called for me…" He said before noticing Calliope's eyes darken with malice.

"Yes I have, our beloved guest of honor cannot drink wine. Do be a dear and pour her water." She states looking over to see the two dead locked in a staring contest. "Do you know each other?"

"Yes my beloved Oracle, she is known for her beauty where we are from, a true goddess in her own right. Though not as wonderful as you are my most royal of them all." He said still eyeing Calliope with a smile. She knew his act was fake, the fact that Derrick, the arrogant, self centered, snobbish brat wouldn't even bow down to anyone or do any manual labor no matter what. So he certainly had to be in some trouble if he was willing to let his pride slip.

"How wonderful, I knew this would be so. As of now I appoint you to be her servant and take care of every need." At this both of them cringed in annoyance mentally, but merely smiles at the idea. As the evening went on, many males and females tried their best to get closer to Calliope in a flirtatious manner. One man tried to grab her the same way he did other server and got his wine dumped on his face. Between that and the disgusting ways everyone ate, she was about to explode. It wasn't until she saw Arc caring a pitcher of wine near her way that made her come up with an idea. As soon as Arc came near, Calliope had her leg out just enough for the poor girl to trip on it and spills the wine all over Calliope from head to toe. The sound of the metal pitcher and splashing made the music in the room stop immediately as everyone glance at both the frighten servant that was lying on the floor and the angry guest that was rising from her seat.

"You stupid fool you've wasted wine all over me!" Calliope shouts, causing the Oracle to smile just slightly at the situation ahead of her. Without missing a beat, she snatches Arc from the floor, bringing her so close the wine was starting to soak into Arc's own gown.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't see where I was…I...I…" Arc stutters before being quieted by Calliope.

"No excuses…" Calliope growls before looking over at the very pleased Oracle and the suddenly suspicious looking Marcus. "Oracle, I'm going to the room and she will accompany me to help, along with the other servant."

"Of course, and if you want to have her punished that can be arranged…" The Oracle slurs raising her goblet, as Calliope drags the terrified Arc by her arm out the doors with Derrick right behind them.

"That was quite entertaining…don't you agree Marcus?"

"Yes my lady, you were right about her…she has his temperament…" He said looking at the wine puddles that were left. 'And also his cunning…'

"I'm always right, I am the Oracle…She's up to something…good things walls have ears and eyes to see…"

Stomping down the hallways Calliope didn't dare put down her persona of anger, snapping at every guard that tried to stop her and even laugh as the wine still trickles from her hair. Hearing the whimpers of the girl behind want to stop and tell her that she was safe, but she knew that had to wait until she made it to her room.

"I am truly sorry…please don't punish me." Arc stutters, only to receive a growl.

"You soldier boy, the Oracle said to move your ass from my door tonight. If not punishment is in order." Calliope snaps giving a very convincing evil smile. Watching the man's skin pale, he quickly nods in agreement and leaves the hallway without much of a trace left of him.

"Calliope, why are you acting this way? True I would have gotten her fired, but this is more than just our little place. Even I feel bad for what is about to happen…" Derrick said as she opens the door and shoves them both in. Making sure the door was fully closed and no one was close by she sighs with relief and drops the frown.

"You idiot I know that. I just needed a reason to get you both in here." Looking over to Arc, she smiles even more before walking over to the bed and sitting down. "I'm sorry Arc for yelling at you. It was just a rouse to make the Oracle think something else was going on."

"Why would you do something like that?"Derrick asks, giving a quizzical stare.

"So she could get you out of earshot of the Oracle…" A muffled voice snaps irritably. Both Arc and Derrick look around in surprise, until Calliope pulls Helios from the pillows making both of them cringe in fear.

"Calliope, what did you do?!"

"She did nothing, got me out of a bind, not that I couldn't manage it myself." Helios groans. "By the way, you nearly got me confiscated by those moronic guards." Rolling her eyes at the ranting head, she looks over to the two others with a stoic glance and sighs.

"Trust me, it freaked me out the first time I met him too, but I can't get rid of him…yet." Helios gives another grunt before looking over to Derrick once more, this time with a bit more curiosity.

'Hmm…I know that face anywhere…another descendant of Hermes…'

"Well now that we are all here, why don't you tell us why you had all of us brought into your room?"

"Because we need to get out of this place quickly…or else we will be lost." Hermes said finally. "This place is not what it appears to be… something is wrong very wrong..."

Taking a look, she saw that her blades were now hanging in the hands of some statue. Its appearance was morbid as it stood there, eyes closed and stone tears that seems like they were ready to fall at any minute. "When did they put this here?" She was about to touch it when Arc stops her with a fearful look.

"That's not safe for you to take. She's a creeper statue…they come to life and make the person that touches it take its place." She said looking directly at the statue.

"Those are one of Daedalus' works that Hera also had made. Each was to take the soul of the person she wanted so it could be sent to Hades immediately. They are only freed if someone is willing to touch them and have an item place in their hands so that person will have no other choice."

"Without those blades Gaia gave me, it'll be tougher dealing with…" Calliope said looking to see if there was anything else to use in the room. Staring at the hook on the wall, one of the poles and the rope that was on the bag of poison lilies made her think of an idea. "Does it react to anything touching it…even with that person using another item?"

"I don't know…most people just grab for the statue." Helios said. "It could work."

"Good…here's my plan for tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, super sorry about the long wait…I had to deal with an illness in the family and all, but no excuses. So please R&R and tell me what you think. **

Chapter 11

Calliope thoughts were scattered as she made her way through the corridors of painted walls. The occasional glance at the walls made her feel more eerie than she thought she could get from being in a city full of people. But her instincts told her that she was right to be weary. Derick had all ready left the room on her order; giving her time to clean up and leave Arc in the room with Helios and the creepy statue for her own safety should the Oracle decide she wanted to punish Arc right then and there.

"_Believe not in the things you see...doubt is your only tool to see the truth."_ A voice murmurs in her head.

"Who is there?" She asks looking around, only to find just herself in the hallway. She could only think that she was starting to lose her mind from all of this nonsense, and now only the voice that echo through her mind made her believe it to be so.

_"Do not…eat the food…or else…death…"_ She glances around once again, this time to see of a girl her age standing there with a morbid smile. Her long black hair was a direct opposite of her white gown she wore. But what struck Calliope more was the fact that she wore a blind fold woven with gold fibers over her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"_An ally Calliope, time is short and I cannot keep her from hearing or seeing us forever." _Taking a small bag from her waist, she places it in her hands and clasps on tightly to Calliope's own. _"Believe not her words, for what she speaks is false. The item she gave you was for your demise; now use it when the waters of true remove the veil of illusion."_ The coldness of the girl's hands made her feel so frozen to her very core, she closed her eyes and backs away before opening them again to see no one was there anymore.

"I've got to lay off the horror films when I get back…" She told herself, making her way back to the dining hall where she found everyone still laughing and giggling still. Music still plays as jolly and gay as ever before, with guest still pawing at each other eagerly. Retaking her seat, the Oracle looks over to her with a wide grin that seems completely unnatural on her face.

"You're back darling…I was about to have Marcus come and get you." She said. "Where is Arc….did you punish her all ready?"

"No, I overreacted on the situation. No need to have her punished over something as trivial as wine in your hair…" Watching the Oracle's face suddenly darken just a little before brightening again when a tray of food came right by them, quickly ordering the food to be place right before them. Staring at the tray of fruits, meats, fishes, and bread made her stomach growl, but the warning in her head told her to refuse.

"Do you not like my food Calliope?" She asks.

"I lost my appetite after watching a few of the others eating…" She wasn't exactly lying about it, watching many of the men and women dive into their food like it was the last thing they would ever eat. Grease dripping from their faces like they were animals enjoying their kill. Once she saw that, her stomach didn't desire the fruit that lay playfully before her.

"Her grace has put much thought into this for you, the least you can do is eat one piece." Marcus snaps.

"I rather hear how her grace keeps this place almost as lovely as she is." She states ignoring the soldier and watching how eager the Oracle's face lit up even more as she claps her hands once, making the room as silent as a grave yard. Rising from her seat like a water lily blossoming in the moonlight, she walks over to waterfall that pours from her portrait and stands before it, grabbing a staff that was standing there and lifts it up.

"Many moons ago, before the destruction of our world, I was a humble servant to the original Oracle. A young girl who was known for not aging; a gift from the gods as I was told…and was given more sight to see into the future than all mortals combined." She suddenly waves a hand over the floors making the waters surrounding them show the events of the past. Calliope had to admit, it was a good show with all of the effects. She even felt the urge to touch it to see if it was real, but abstain herself and listened on. "But one night I heard her in her chamber, speaking to one of the guards about dethroning the king and queen of our beloved city and making herself ruler of Delphi. Naturally, I took it upon myself to speak to the king about this matter, but SHE made it there before me, claiming that I was a conspirator against her and the kingdom. I was nearly killed right then and there, before my beloved Marcus came and stopped everything. He found the conspirators and had the traitors quickly executed right there. I was appointed the new Oracle immediately, and we have been in harmony ever since."

"Yes, but where did you get your abilities?" Calliope asks giving a small glance over to Marcus who was starting to look purple.

"Mere gifts of the Gods, they made it so because of my loyalty towards my king and my city. Even Hera and Demeter gave me some gifts so that I may be able to make myself useful to my people." The Oracle, once more waving her hand cause the images to disappear from the waters, making them just as calm as they were moments before.

_'If she is supposed to be serving the king and queen, where in hell are they now?' _Taking a moment of silence, she began to sort out the puzzle pieces that were laid before her. The tale of the Oracle seem to have far too many holes for her liking, their people were far to peppy in more ways than one, guards only bowed to one person, and the sky itself seem to stay clear as crystal be it day or night.

"Are there any other questions you would like to have answered?" The Oracle asks smirking like a wild hyena towards Calliope.

"Actually, there are three questions I have for you. I am looking for the whereabouts of my friends in this decrepit world; do you know where they lie?" Everyone look towards the Oracle, waiting on the answer. With a smirk, she nods,

"All too easy, and I am sorry to say your search is in vain. Most all of them have died, in fact your only friend is now your servant. Now what is your second question?"

"My second is, where are the king and queen of this city and which instrument did I play when I was a child?" A sudden chill ran down Marcus' spine as she watches the woman scrunch her face up in annoyance.

"The king and queen were busy tonight making plans for the crowning of their prince…as for the instrument you played the horn…" She somewhat growls, but slightly turns her head when she hears noise from outside of men cursing and the neighing of the wild horse.

"What are they doing to my horse?" Calliope snaps getting up quickly, only to have Marcus stand in her way when she tries to get to the doors.

"Sit down child; they don't need you to be interfering." The stern look on his face began to waver as he hears a hard thud and the clopping of hooves against the ground coming closer and closer, causing Calliope to smile as the horse rams his way through into the room throwing off the two remaining guards that held the ropes on him into the waters before grunting irritably at everyone else.

"Now this is a treat, a horse as wild as its rider in spirit. Now watch as I make him calm and peaceful as the rest of the city." Calliope watches as the Oracle came closer to the irritated horse and began to say something quite loudly in a tongue that she had never heard. "Come dear horse; give your new rider the love she deserves…" In an instant, Gale grunts and pushes the Oracle over so hard that she slid across the room and on to the steps that led to her portrait, earning a light snicker from the girl, while everyone else gasps in horror, scrambling to get the Oracle back on her feet.

_"Well, that ended like I thought it would…"_ Calliope thought rolling her eyes, hearing the Oracle curse lightly and looking over to the animal with such malice it would have turned to stone.

"Crazy horse, how is it that a simple girl can tame the beast, but will not bow to my powers?! I am the ruler of all; it will bow to my will!" At this Calliope clears her throat, noticing the sudden discoloration of the place for a brief second.

"Because he doesn't trust that easily, if you try to force him, he will make you pay for it." The Guards each gave her a menacing glare, but she ignores it and pets Gale on his nose, calming him. Every person was watching her carefully, as the wild horse quickly turns into a gentle giant that nuzzle the girl like a yearling.

"Two of a kind I see...you dare make me look like a fool…" The Oracle spits.

"I have no desire to make a fool out of anyone; the only person who can make a fool out of anyone is you." Gale neighs agreeably, making her laugh. "I will take him to the gates so he won't go knocking anyone's head off and leave right now. If I am allowed by your grace…" Watching the infuriated Oracle starting to turn red, Marcus tells her to leave quickly and do as she had said, while everyone was still fussing over the Oracle.

"You've truly done it this time, child." He states, suddenly feeling the wind whip around them, the coolness of the place was now turning hot and muggy. Calliope notices this, and quickly smacks Gale's hind quarters making him gallop quickly out of the area before the large door closed tightly.

"No one…No one makes a fool out of the GODDESS OF DELPHI!" The woman screams. The crowd around her quickly dissipates and cowards from her as screams and stomps angrily like a toddler. Staring at the woman and the room with a mixed look of shock and disgust on her face as she glance at the walls that held the nearly lifelike pictures of people became decaying bodies of young girls and women hanging from their positions with their lower halves still plastered into the walls. Flies buzzed around their corpses maggots feasted on their flesh. At first they seem to just lay dead, only to find they had not truly given up on trying to claim others into their gasps as a servant girl ran into one of them while running from the now desiccating guards and was ripped to shreds. She didn't have time to feel pity as the bodies tried to rip themselves from the walls and onto the floor where she stood.

"This place…" She grunts irritably at the mangled web of bone and flesh that began to drape the curtains, the great doors were now decaying, but still held strong in keeping her there. The bodies of the party guests were just as disgusting as the ones in the river, feeding upon the screaming servants that were of the living. Music still played, but only it was just as morbid as the screeches of those dying around her. But what made her temper flare was she on the two main decaying bodies in the room, the Oracle standing there with a wild look. Her lower body was no longer human, but a sickly, scaly blue; her tail thrashing around angrily. Marcus, who seemed somewhat morbid by the sight of it all, could only give a silent, sad look that what was left of his face could muster. The Oracle's laugh was like nails on a chalkboard, but Calliope keeps her eyes firm on her surroundings.

"Well looks like this is the end of the line for you, such a shame too, you would have made such a good pet." She laughs. "Just like your little friend you made here…" The floor near Marcus suddenly began to crack, slowly bringing up a familiar statue that was as gray as the deplorable walls around her.

"Arc…" The name slips from Calliope's mouth in rage. Seeing the agonized face of the girl twisted and horrified; her hands still held the blades that the original statue held, but closer to the edge.

"Yes, friendless…weaponless…and I know about your silly little plan to try and escape my city. The walls hear and the eyes see all." Slamming her staff into the ground, the bodies of those around her stopped feasting and glance at their leader. "And now it's time to have dessert…Show her a good time!" Watching the sudden wave of zombie guest coming about the girl, Marcus slowly started to feel remorse for the girl and her fate of becoming the next meal. It was always the same for him to see this once the Oracle grew bored or irritated by someone new that came into her city. But it wasn't until he saw the anger on Calliope's face that he suddenly notices the statue of Arc begin to wobble and quiver from the small vibrations that were coming from underneath him.

"Something is not right here…" He states, but is ignored by the Oracle as she cheers on her undead followers to tear the girl to shreds.

"Quiet you fool, can't you see I'm enjoying the entertainment of the brat about to become just another stain on my floor." Backing away from the once friendly guest, Calliope bumps into the dinner table and grabs a large platter that once held grapes and exotic fruits, now wielding rotting flesh and liquefying organs to be used as shield to smack the heads off of the ones that were too close to her. It was like the situation she once had before. The dead surrounding her, no true way to defend herself, and a mad demon laughing at her misery of being stuck in a rock in a hard place…just like she planned. Her smile became more evident the moment she stamp her foot down, causing the floor the quiver as violently as the murky waters that surrounded them. Many were suddenly stuck trying to struggle against the sudden quicksand floor, until it solidified into it original marble state trapping them in place just for her to raise the platter up and started to smash their heads in, splattering her outfit with more brain matter and clotting blood than ever. To the Oracle's dismay, she watches as the girl began to bend the rock and stone around her, trapping her opponents and even crushing them between larger slabs that rose from the depths of the palace, leaving nothing but larger stains of blood everywhere.

"How is it possible….my lady we must leave now….!" Marcus urges, but the Oracle's rage was too much to let it go down like this.

"I will not be stood up by some cheap, lowly, bitch!" Taking her staff, she raises it up making gorgons crawl from the ground and harpies to descend into the room with talons bear and ready. "You get in there too Marcus!" Swing her staff wildly she causes him to fly right into the air, and taking out the statue of Arc along with him with an appalling crash that only made Calliope more furious than she was originally.

"You will pay for that!" Calliope snaps, her methods of killing becoming more brutal than ever before, taking a gorgon by her hair and leading her turn others into stone before making a stone sickle and slicing her head off turning everyone within reach of the head's final gaze turn to stone. She then saw her blades within the claws of a harpy trying to carry the blades back to the Oracle, who was smiling and stepping on the debris left by the fallen statue and chanting all the while.

"Just like the fallen God, you can't even keep a statue safe." That was enough for her as Calliope stamp hard enough to cause a marble spike to fly into the harpy and split it in two, letting go of the blades to fall right into hands of their rightful owner. "No! Get the girl, kill her!" The fight was now just a dance for Calliope to participate in as her blades slice through every gorgon, harpy, and zombie splattering their guts, blood, and brain matter onto the wall until none were left, except Marcus. "Bravo…Bravo…just like the God you've slain innocent civilians all for a fake statue of a girl that never existed in the first place." Calliope took a glance around and sure enough the room was painted red with the blood of every servant and guest as their bodies laid in mangled messes all about her.

'This isn't right, the illusion was gone…' She thought gripping the blades so tight her knuckles were paling. The Oracle once again began to laugh at this, waving her staff to cause the waters to come around the bodies to wash them all away.

"I'm always right about a person, and you are just like that fall god, Kratos…always ready to kill…always alone with no one to aid you. The biggest mistake the gods ever made is allowing him to have you born."

"You…you lie…" Calliope begins to say, backing away to the water's edge. Hearing the sounds of body parts churning and plopping in the water made her innards twist uncomfortably, but what made it worse was the Oracle still laughing over the fact of it all. Marcus was closing in on her, sword in hand and ready to fight.

"I do not lie…it was you who did this, even slaughtering the king and queen as I was taking orders from them to invite you to our city…" Before Calliope realized it, the Oracle was right in front of her. Her hands gently grasping a hold of her chin and lifting it up for her to see the destroyed look on Calliope's face. "So you see my dear girl…I win…" Her smug smile suddenly began to fade when she saw a smile on the girl's face.

"Actually…" Calliope states thrusting the blades forward into the Oracle's stomach and throwing her into the waters behind her. "This fight isn't over yet…" Marcus watches for a moment before falling to his knees in shock, his beloved was sinking down to the bottom of the water, leaving nothing red stain water in her place.

"What have you done…?" He gasps as his face turns back into a decaying mesh of blacks and reds.

"Nothing yet, you know as well as I this isn't over…" Suddenly feeling the ground shake as the waters began to churn violently into a murky form of the Oracle.

"Oh how right you are…" She laughs. Both watch as the towering water giant. Eying both of them with a glance of hatred, she quickly made the waters rise high enough to touch the ceiling. "Before I destroy both of you, is there anything you would like to say as your last words?"

"Actually yes," Taking a small pouch from her sleeves, she tosses it in and watches the waters turn a sickly green, dissolving her with the maimed body parts into nothing. "I win this round." Before the waters fell back down, she grabs Marcus and hides under the table until the last remnants of the waters stop pattering against the table's surface.

"What have you done?" She hears Marcus speak again. She sighs coming out from underneath only to find herself staring at a pair of feet before her gaze came up to see Derrick.

"It's about time you got finished…" snaps the frill Helios, being carried in the arms of the girl she saw before.

"Helios…who is she?" Calliope asks ignoring both Derrick and Marcus.

"She, my young goddess is the real Oracle…or rather was…." Marcus said looking grim.

_"This place is not what it appeared to be Calliope, it was and still is an illusion of days past before it fell by the actions of the fallen god, Kratos. I know you did not eat any of the food here and that is your saving grace. Those who eat of this food are now forever bound to this place and will lose their lives without ever even knowing it."_ The girl said.

"Thanks for the warning before."

"_I must thank you for releasing these people from the reign of the false Oracle so that all within this city may finally be at peace."_

"I understand that she was a fake, but I don't understand how she got into power in the first place." Calliope said. When the girl places her hand on her forehead revealing to her the whole story of what had happened. It was the same as the vision she had on the bus, flames devouring everything in sight. Men, women, and children dying all around her as their flesh was burned or ripped off by chimeras and other beast; one moment she was in the temple trying to help someone only instead to find a deranged looking Oracle standing over her with a red hot poker and the searing pain of having it stabbed into her eyes over and over. "Oh God, please stop this…" She cringes and falls to her knees. The pain felt so real she kept her eyes shut for just a moment before even daring to look up at the girl and Helios.

_"That is what happened to this city, the one you sat with had made herself Oracle, but what she failed to have was the eyes of truth and the heart of truth."_ Taking the golden blind fold off, she reveals the hollow out fleshless sockets that her eyes once filled. Pieces of old burned flesh hung on the corners and middle of her nose, though no blood came from any of it; only the occasional maggot that began to gnaw at her without the girl paying much attention to it. _"She may have destroyed my eyes, but she is a fool for not taking my heart. That would have made it so her reign over this forgotten city would be forever. But her time was waning, she needed new blood and sadly her folly believed that you were weak."_

"But what about…"

_"Your friends are safe; all but three are in your time after the accident. You can send this one back now if you like."_ Taking a glance at Derrick, Calliope groans before crossing her arms.

"I am loyal to her no matter what it takes, I have served here and have learned about humility, honor, and…."

"Listen Derrick, if you stay that would mean that you will have to deal with the most unholy creatures that your mind could ever image. Not only that I doubt we will be finding any places that have clean clothes or any of that nonsense…" At that his hand went up to stop her.

"Send me home, I can't stand this horrible world and its trash." Within a few moments he suddenly vanishes and only those four were still there. Calliope could only smile at the reaction she was expecting from him, before gazing at the other three.

"So what happens now to you two and to…Arc…?"

"_We shall perish with this city and join the other souls that have been stuck here since its demise. So do not worry or grieve."_ The Oracle quickly hands her the rest of the red bag and the golden sash that had covered her eyes. _"Your next destination is father southeast of Delphi, to the city of Athens. There are a few survivors there, but be warned the city has become corrupt as this place and my sash will reveal who you can trust."_ Nodding she turns to Marcus who still look rather worried.

"I have something I wish to give, my sword…if my friend is alive he will know that only I will have given it to someone I deem worthy of it." The ground suddenly began to shake violently underneath them, change the scene to calm to serious.

"_Hurry, this city will fall around you if you don't hurry!"_ The Oracle yells, dumping Helios into the girl's arms before pushing her closer to the missing grand doors. Calliope could only watch as the flames came down from the lanterns that hung high from the ceiling and land right on their bodies and all the others turning them to ash.

"Why the hell did I stand around so long!?" She shouts high tailing it as the flames began to lap at her heels. The screeches of the undead rang loudly in her ears with each and every turn she made as the flames continued to stalk her down the way. She tries desperately to run away from the smoke and fire that follows her down the corridors of an ancient temple that was now collapsing with each passing second.

"Hurry up Goddess and find an exit! I do not wish to die again!" Shouted Helios adding on to the panic, she felt. Feeling the effects of lack of oxygen reaching her brain combine with her aggravation towards the head, she decides the best way out was out the window. Without much haste, she flung herself like a ragdoll holding back her scream as they crash landed through the stables' roof. She took the chance to rub her eyes once more only to see the flames turn an icy blue and the stables once filled with beautiful horses, now containing decaying ones that ate at their own flesh. The walls grayed and turned mossy with creaking boards and wholes covered in dying vines. Gale neighed wildly scooping both of them up and dashing quickly down the street, just as the river of flames came flowing out of the window and down onto the stables. All around were the screams of agony from the living as both flame and decay drag them out of their blissful ignorance and into the cruel hands of death. She could only keep her eyes on the large gate doors that had broken down from the illusion and fled the putrefy city, with nothing ahead but grey clouds and behind them the sounds of fury muffled by the city collapsing on itself.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Me: I didn't think my little vacation from writing would result in me neglecting the story plot. Sorry for the wait.**

**Helios: You should be, people wish to see and hear more about me, me, me…**

**Me: Oh god, I forgot about you, where's Kratos when you need him?**

**Helios: Very funny….**

"Calliope…you've been rather quiet since we left Delphi." Helios only received the repetition on Gale's hooves clashing against the dusk and stone of the earth. It had been like this for days between the two, with Helios trying his best to get even a peep out of her, and yet his efforts were in vain. He watched everyday as her eyes became tarnished like silver; even her skin seemed to turn a cold gray. Her voice barely audible mumbles, but mostly she was as silent as the graves they past, both covered and broken open. Gale finally gave a neigh of worry and stops dead in his tracks. She stirs just a little at this, looking up to see what had caused Gale to stop; her eyes being greeted by Gale's eyes, and the warmth of the air that blasted from his nostrils.

You're right, we should stop for now…" was all she utters climbing down from the saddle and placing Helios on the ground before lying down.

"That's it, no tying me up and gagging me?" Helios asks, but all he got was silence as his answer. "No 'where is the next way Helios, you wonderful god'?" Gale lay down beside her, gently nudging her, and neighing to get her to do anything. "For Zeus' sake child, what on Mount Olympus is the matter with you?! You're acting as if you've lost yourself! Here I was thinking you were a true warrior that would rival that of Athena and the Amazons combined! But here you are acting like him…" His words were soon cut off by the sound of the earth rattling underneath him before being snagged in the air by an earth encrusted hand.

"How dare you speak to me about warriors, Helios…?" When he was able to situate himself, he saw her sitting up with Gale at her back. Her hand was moving in just the same way as the one that held him. Her eyes were puffy from her tears falling down her cheeks as she gazes angrily at him. "From the moment we met…from the moment I fell into this world, I have been plagued with creatures that have haunted my dreams, people that have tried to kill me for no other reason than to steal items to prolong their suffering. But the worst was coming into contact with you selfish, inconsiderate beings that want nothing more than to use me to get back to your former glory." Feeling the earthly hand shake and fall back down, Helios smack and twisted like an old key chain, uttering curses until the bumping stopped.

"It is your destiny to do so, Calliope…" He snaps, but found the same cruel stare he was given before his days were cut short.

"Was it destiny when Gaia died in that cave…was it destiny that got you stuck in your position now, Helios? Every word I hear out of your mouth is always something about a promise from Athena or a destiny with some snarky remark about how I am not doing it right." The hand was soon brought closer to her face with Helios mouth twisting to keep his mouth shut. "I am not here for you; I am here to find my friends so that we can go home and this nightmare to be over."

"You are so much like him…" Helios said finally. "You know that is not your true reason for being here. The one who plagues your dreams…the one who makes your blood run cold at the thought of him."

"Helios, why do you make the child grown so distant from you? Can you not see she grieves and in pain?" A voice chimed. Helios face went pale, his mouth gaping open like a fish dying on the river side. There before them appeared a transparent being, smiling towards them as if the whole scene was a joke. Calliope could only stare in awe, but felt herself grow tense and ready for battle.

"Athena…"

"Yes my child, I am the one that has heard your cries. I am the one that has seen your dreams, and I am the one who will aid you in your journey." Seeing her hand about to go for her blades, she laughs holding up a hand before speaking again. "Do not think you can harm me, and why would you? I am not your enemy."

"Then who is my enemy, and where are my friends?"

"As the Oracle has said, your next destination is that of my namesake city. There you will find friend scampering through the city." Her eyes suddenly dim in an unsettling way. "However, if you wish to save him or the other and stop the nightmares you will have to aid us." Athena said circling around them with ease, as her transparent body went through Helios' head and back around.

"How can I trust you?" Calliope asks watching Athena.

"I am of my word Calliope, but if you need more proof…" She raises her hands and points to a specific area on the ground. A swirl wind of dust stood in place until a solid form appears and falls to the ground moaning. "Do you believe it now?" Staring at the nude female figure before her, she recognized the girl instantly, letting her anger and cautiousness slip from her mind.

"Impossible…Arc lives?"

"She lives because I salvaged her soul. I know how you feel, Calliope and I know what you think. You felt bad about luring those men into the river to save Gaia and yourself. You felt bad about seeing the old titan die before you. You felt bad about every single soul you have seen and battled both dead or near death in this forsaken world." Athena soon floated over to Calliope's side and places a hand on her shoulder gaining the girl's full attention. "And I know the death of this girl, who was tasked to kill you by that fake Oracle, gave her life to aid you in her last moments to redeem herself…and aid you whom she considered friend. I know it tore a hole inside of you to see that city fall to the ground and all those people die by your actions you thought would save them."

"I….I never…"

"I know, but once you aid us Arc and everyone will be reborn. A new era will come upon this earth and they will have you to thank." Gazing at Arc, who was still unconscious and the ever smiling Athena, Calliope could only nod.

"Good, now Helios, do behave yourself the fates of all are on you as well." Athena said before disappearing.

"Calliope, there is something you need to know…" Helios said watching her stand over Arc and wraps her in Gaia's cloak.

"Apology accepted, now let's get out of here before some undead bastard comes along."

"I was not apologizing! You should for handling me so roughly! I could have lost my godly glow with all your teenage girly pms!" He snaps again, but stops when the hand dissolves and drops him to the ground.

"You know the offer of being left alone for the harpies is still open." She sighs placing Arc on Gale and getting him up from the ground, "Unless you can fend off everything by yourself, great god." Seeing him grumbling made her smile just a little, she picks him up and apologizes before throwing him in his bag gagged.

**Super sorry about the neglect and all. Plz R&R and no flaming plz **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own God of War, just my characters and crazy ideas.

The feeling of something moving in her chest, her own heart beating for the first time in years was a wonder in itself. The feeling of rebirth, a second chance that was given to her by some unknown factor to lived the life she always wanted outside of the city. Opening her eyes just a little, she saw she was high off the ground on the back of a horse and covered with a beautiful black and gold robe that she had only seen once before…

"Calliope…?"

"Good you finally woke up." the curt, yet somewhat sweet tone replies. Glancing upwards, she saw the same brown eyes and half smile that normal graced Calliope's face and immediately hugged her, causing Gale to stop in his tracks.

"Calliope, I thought we were still in the palace with the Oracle. How did we get out?" Watching the half smile fade from Calliope's face made her shiver a little, but seeing something of sadness dwell in her eyes made her evermore sorry she asked.

"All that matters now is entering Athens' gates and finding my next friend." Arc began to chew her lip softly, not wanting to push the issue too far, instead beginning to notice her lack of clothing beneath the robe. "I have an extra toga in the sack. You can get dress now, Gale is getting pretty thirsty." Hearing the neighing horse agreeing with its rider made her giggle a little, before stopping herself.

"I apologize; I should not laugh at such a situation…"

"We are no longer in that city and you are no longer a slave. There is no need for false pleasantries here for I am not of noble blood, nor shall I waste time making you bow to me for anything." She told Arc, bringing Gale to a pond and jumping off. The girl gave her a glance that Calliope couldn't read.

"Yet you sound like a noble…"

"Trust me, I'm not…" grabbing the blue toga from the sack, she hands it to Arc, who awkwardly gets down from Gale and dresses. Looking around, she saw the bags on Gale, but didn't see the one containing Helios.

"Where is your talking head?"

"He was being a jerk again, so I gave him the best seat in the house." She walks behind Gale and unties the bag, bringing out the ever pissed off Helios. Arc could see from the green tint of his skin and redness of his eyes that he did not have a fun time.

"Not funny…" was all he mutters.

"We need to find a way into Athens." Lifting him above her head, he saw the once smooth and immaculate cobble stone roads to Athens' doors now lay decrepit, and twisted underneath the dark grey sky. Even the marble walls, once brightly in the sunlight shown for even the gods of Olympus to see were now nothing but a shell of themselves as chunks lie in a scattered array amongst its skeletal frame. The only thing that seem to have some dignity left of the city was its iron doors that were sealed tightly with no one guarding them. It nearly brought a tear to the once glorious sun god. He had along with Athena walked through the city in disguise to see just how her people faired in its golden age. But something else began to bring itself back into his memory, something that he felt was important. However, feeling his altitude lower he found himself staring into three pairs of eyes ranging from annoyed, nonchalant, and wonder making his mind forget.

"There is an old way inside built by the architects. Though I am surprised that if Athena knew we were going into the city she would have told us…but I guess that is my job…" Each nod in approval, and make their way over to the south side of the wall. Helios with the golden blindfold was able to locate the seal that Athena herself placed on the wall.

"Calliope, touch it and open a pathway into city."

"Why me…"

"Because, only a god or goddess can open this doorway…" He said chide. "And I don't have hands in case you forgotten."

"Ah, if only you if you didn't have a mouth too." She sighs placing her hand on the spot appointed by him and opening up the secret doorway to an earthy staircase that led into a room that despite the overgrown dust bunnies that hid in the corner, it look like someone was still living in the place, and very well too.

"Why didn't you just use your earth powers, Calliope?" Arc asks as she walks over to a bunch of pillows on the floor. The look on her face to actually feel real things again made her body tingle all over and eager to try other sensations like eating.

"It just doesn't feel right to me…" Calliope said looking around. "Now Helios, explain to me who exactly lives here? Another god perhaps…"

"Actually, it's three of us really…" said a rather dim voice. All of them look to see two figures come from another room looking rather weary. "Helios, is that you?"

"Ah, Demeter and Dionysius I knew it had to be you two. No one else would have such a…earthy place to hide in." He said that sounded rather relieved to see them.

"It is good to see you as well…though I must say, you have seen better days." Dionysius sighs walking over to them. Calliope took into account how the old pictures and artwork of the two looked in her Mythology class textbooks. Dionysius was a well built man with a boyish face that was always dressed as if ready for a good time in bed, while Demeter always had the look of a mother that was semi worried about her daughter's return. Staring at them now, they both looked worn out, and far from their glorious forms of an Olympian or deity.

"And who are these two girls, servants I hope. This place needs a good clean up." Aphrodite said coming in as well. The three other gods simply rolled their eyes at this and turn back to their guests, who were looking just as annoyed as them.

"Wow, you Olympians never cease to surprise me. Even with the world falling into oblivion you still call upon humans to do simple chores such as cleaning…" state Calliope taking a seat next to Arc. The goddess of love gave a huff of irritation wanting to strike the girl down, but notices the blades that adorned her back and froze in fear.

"So it has begun…we can't hide from her can we?" There was silence once again, before Helios spoke up.

"By the looks of things, she may all ready know where you are. But for the moment, we need to help this young goddess." Helios sighs. "She was given the powers of earth by Gaia herself. I'm sure you can understand why she did so. But we need to aid her out…to find Him."

"Helios…I understand you may have gotten into a deal with her, but bringing him into the situation is completely mad." Demeter shutters at the thought while looking at Calliope with a glance she couldn't read. "Pure madness that you even have her here…"

"So it seems, but she isn't like him at all…almost the exact opposite." Helios tells them, trying to roll over, while Demeter created a feast of fruits and veggies and Dionysius created drinks for everyone.

"Perhaps you should clue me in on this, Helios. Exactly why did Gaia give me her abilities in the first place?" Calliope said eating one of the apples off the table and feeding another to Gale. Arc was too busy stuffing her face with food to pay much attention. "And stop talking like I'm not here."

"Right…Calliope, I'm sure you know these three; Dionysius the god of wine, Demeter the goddess of the harvest, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." She nods and gives him a look to hurry up. "As you know, I made a deal with Athena to obtain my body and powers back, and as you see, this is the result she gave me until she reached her goal, to make the world in her image, and to make herself absolute. I'm sure you realize Gaia was in the same boat as I, but what you don't know is that once we have finished our end with her, she will take our powers and our souls…" Arc suddenly starts coughing, and nearly chokes on some of the food she had before Calliope smacks her on her back to make it come up.

"So to stop Athena from taking Gaia's soul, she gave what was left of her to Calliope so she wouldn't be used in taking over the world…" Arc said shocked. "And the same thing will happen to you if you…oh poor Helios…"

"It's a predicament anyone desperate enough would fall victim too. I'm sure she promised you one last shot at destroying Kratos along with your powers back too." Calliope said giving a nonchalant look towards the head. "That explains why you can use some of your powers, but cannot make the sun itself show."

"Yes, but I'm more curious as to how you got out of her way and have stayed hidden." Helios asks.

"After the fall of Olympus, I found Demeter hiding in a cave in a far off forest. I myself was tired and very hungry, so we shared the cave and dulled our senses with wine. Aphrodite was found in one of her palaces, ruined of course and surrounded by dead bodies of her many servants…she was rather delusional, and it took time to heal her as well. It was then we all remembered this little place, thinking maybe the destruction hadn't reached her city…"

"But we were wrong…The people of this city are just like the others of this dying world. They steal from each other; kill each other without much thought. Even creatures that were once friends to us have fallen under the spell that has taken over. Like the sea nymph in Delphi, she thinks she is the true oracle…"

"Did…she's dead…" Calliope said with a grunt. "We were sent here by the real oracle to find one of my friends and seek another."

"Dead…how did she…" Aphrodite was about to ask before seeing the deadpan look Calliope and Helios gave in answer.

"I see…she does have his eyes. But do you have his stamina…"

"EW, the answer is no…" Calliope tells her with disgust.

"Aphrodite…it isn't wise to pick at her in such a manner…" Helios tells her, seeing the darkening of the girl's eyes at the goddess' gesture. Giving a grunt of annoyance, Aphrodite stops and just stays silent. "I seemed to have forgotten how excitable you get."

"Back to the subject at hand," Demeter said clearing her throat, or was about to when the sound of a horn came blasting through the earthen walls. The three of them began to shudder as if Boreas had blown his frosted breath upon them, making Calliope and the others glance at them in confusion.

"Another one…how horrible…" Demeter's eyes were beginning to well up with tears.

"What is going on?" Helios asks. "What does that horn signify?"

"It signifies another…entertainment match for the king of Athens. He captures people from the streets or outside of his gates and places them in death matches against many monsters that he had captured."

"If your friend is here, I wouldn't be surprised if they all ready is or have been dinner for some of those things." Aphrodite said void of emotion. In some way she was hoping the girl would show some signs of her Spartan warrior, even if it was just in her eyes, but for some reason she didn't seem upset or even slightly annoyed by her comment. She instead began to be nuzzled by her horse before rising slowly from the table with a nonchalant glance.

"I see…and as gods with abilities to stop this, you hide in here like cowards instead of taking on this king." Petting Gale on the nose one last time, she looks at each of them with disappointment. "And since I don't have time to sit here on my ass and wait to see one of my friends get turned into monster chow. I'm going to take on that asshole king if I have to, and I'm getting my friend back alive."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own God of war, just my ideas and characters.

Watching the expressions of the gods that sat at the table was somewhat amusing to the former sun god. Normally, he could see himself ready to burn any mortal dumb enough to speak that way to a crisp and have Hades torture their souls for ill speaking to his fellow gods. But this was his child, the one and only being in existence to say such a thing or worse and the not care about it.

"Why…W...why you impudent…" Aphrodite began to stutter in irritation. The room itself seemed to want to collapse on them the more syllables she was able to pass from her lips. "I knew you had to be just like him…could you know what to do about something like this! Here you can spout about how you are going to save your friend, but you're just going to die in the process! You can go on and spout on about us stopping this, but what good are you really if you can't do something? Who are you….just some mutt that came from him!" At this came a small chuckle from Calliope before the goddess of love felt a series of blows to her entire body. Her mind was clouded in fear as the attack went on for what felt like forever. The goddess of love was not use to someone causing her such harm, but neither was she use to the waiting of someone to come and end it all. It wasn't until Dionysius places a hand on Calliope's shoulder that she calms down and looks at the bruised up goddess of love and smirks.

"What did you learn, Aphrodite?" She asks. The woman was silent, shaking to touch her busted lip and face. "This is what it feels like to be mortal, to be afraid. You are so use to being handed everything because you are beautiful, and warriors bowing to their sexual desires when they see you… you are nothing more than a glorified whore! I bet you even met him and he spared you because you let him fuck you, am I right?" Her smile lessens as she shakes off Dionysius' hand and steps closer to her. "And you are right, I am like Kratos…I want my friends back safely, I want my family back, and I want my life back the way it was before this shit happened. So I am going to do something about this and I don't need to be a god waiting on some warrior to take control and do the work for me. I write my own destiny, what will you do?" There was now just silence once again; she looks to the two other standing gods who eyes seemed to brighten up a little in horror, but also in sadness. Arc's face was pale white as she expected Calliope to burst into flames or the hands of Hades to come and grab her. All the while, Helios just lay their smiling like a proud jerk.

"You have a point…we aren't what we use to be." Demeter said shakily.

"Yes… we are…we can still…" Aphrodite's eyes were beginning lower to the ground as she held herself closer.

"What she said is true…if we were the gods we claimed to be, we would not be hiding underground like rats. We would have taught that arrogant king a lesson tenfold over. Let's face it; we are less than what we once were…mortals with gifts of the gods…that hide from a tyrant…" Dionysius once more places a hand on Calliope with a downtrodden look. "You are right in this, we fallen gods can only put our powers in warriors…so I ask of you how can I help you?"

"Tell me where the holding cells are for the prisoners, and how to get in."

"The king keeps his prisoners far underground in a chamber to the far north of the temple of Athena…or at least its ruins… they have a set timer to rise into the arena. Since the horn has stopped sounding, he has probably rounded up everyone for tonight's entertainment."

"Hey you're right…" Arc said trying to listen for the horn again.

"Got it, Arc you should stay here and rest with Gale…I can't bear to see you hurt." Taking a look to Helios who seemed all ready comfortable, she smirks again and picks him up. "And you will come with me and scope out the place."

"Why me…" He whines trying to give a pouty look. "I've been good this whole time and have not complained once since we stopped."

"Because, you can you the blindfold to find the spots I need and blind the soldiers to make a swift get away." Placing the blindfold over his eyes, she places him into the bag and listens to him grumble when she ties him to her waist.

"Demeter…Dionysius thanks for the hospitality. If you see any mortals that need aid, I would start by helping them, since you depend on them as much as they do you."

XXX

"Was all of that necessary?" said Helios. She had made a doorway to the upper parts of the city and then sealed it off with Gaia's powers when he asked; making her thoughts began to wavier enough.

"What was?"

"You beating Aphrodite to make her look like a gorgon…"

"She was a whiny, selfish brat that needed to be taught a lesson…also I don't enjoy someone messing with me in such a manner." Just as Dionysius had said it was going to be, the streets were as bare as the rest of the world. Void of all human life and animals too, not even the rats came to scurry by her feet as she walked in the shadows to get to the temple. The only thing that seemed to crowd up anything was the dead bodies and overturned carts.

"I wonder what type of person this is…that they can cause such fear that even the rats are afraid to come out at night."

"If it is fear you want, then the next person I would look to would be…" He suddenly feels her hand clamp over his mouth and a sudden rush of movement. Two male voices came into his ear's reach, making him suck in his own words.

"I saw movement this way…"

"Hurry up or else we will be dragged into the prisons as well…" Then once more silence fell, before a breath of relief and the sudden feeling of a hand grabbing his hairs again, lifting him into the stink of death.

"My Zeus, this place is horrid…why did Prometheus make it so that you humans smelled after Hades had claimed you?"

"You could ask you the same thing…but right now I need your help. Can you see the temple in this darkness with the blindfold?" Giving a sigh of annoyance, he looks to see where the temple stood and led her down the dark alley ways, avoiding the soldiers that were hastily looking for something…or someone until at last they had made it to the temple's steps.

"Calliope, are you sure you wish to do this…though I could care less if you throw your life away, I prefer not to go in there."

"Very cute how you are trying to hide it…" She teases, placing him back into the bag and walking in. The atmosphere of this place made her skin begin to crawl, the type of atmosphere that made you have that ancient feeling of stepping into the past.

_'This would have been Dr. Reese' idea of fun…minus the blood stains and fighting for your life….'_ She thought as the idea of him running about and saving people in her place was about to put her into a giggling fit, until she felt the hard end of a sword hilt smack the back of her head. The world itself began to spin as she fell into darkness once more.

XXX

_In the fields where the lilies of the valley bloom, the sweet smell of flowers fills the air as the goats fill their bellies with the fresh spring grass and shoots. Calliope woke with a start at finding herself alone under the large birch tree. _

_ "Father….?"Tears began to well up in her eyes as she calls for him, and began to search for him in everyplace possible, but began to remember her mother's warning about crying so much. _

"_A Spartan must never be seen crying it is a sign of weakness…" _

"_I cannot have father see me cry…ever…" She told herself over and over until the sudden sound of hard footsteps came into ear shot and they were quickening in her direction. Her mind grew clouded with fear as to what to do, and before she knew it, she was in being held by a pair of strong arms of a man. "Let go of me!" She screams, kicking and screaming loud enough that she thought even Olympus could hear her, but her screams were silenced by amused laughter._

"_Calliope…I was only gone to get a piece of wood." Feeling embarrassed, she felt her face redden as he carries her back to the birch tree before placing her on the ground. "Were you crying?"_

"_No…a Spartan is never seen crying…I had some dust in my eyes." She spat, crossing her arms. He merely smiles and scruffs up her hair._

"_Your mother's words of wisdom…I know you have been. But I'm not angry with you, I promise."He continued to shape the piece of wood, cutting of large and small pieces until at last he had made a flute for her._

"_It's beautiful."She gasps as he hands it to her and leans on the birch tree._

"_Just like you, will you play it for me?"He asks, and with a nod she plays a melody he had taught her a long time ago._

"_Remember Calliope… fear is something that can be conquered…as long as you have something to fight for…"_

The feeling of cold wet stone and splashing water soon awoke her from her dream, leaving her sputtering like person being dragged out of the pool. Along with her loud gasping for air, was the clear sound of someone laughing at her floundering on the ground like a fish, while others were whimpering in the corners and crying for someone to save them.

"Glad to see you are finally awake." said the voice. She had barely gotten herself up from the ground or the water out of her eyes, before feeling like she was being dragged down a hallway and then thrown into another room full of hay. "It would have been very bad for me if my men didn't find you. Once the king heard that you were here, he insisted on holding the entertainment until you were caught. A bit of a waist to have you torn to shreds by one of them, but it will be worth it in the end." The sound of a rusty Iron Gate closing and footsteps walking away made her curiosity grow just as quickly as her rage.

"Where the hell am I?" She growls finally wiping her face clear of the water to see the cell she was in was only a few people, but she could see in their vacant horrified stares and mumbling that she was in the holding cells of the king.

"C…Calliope, is that you?" A familiar voice rang out. A voice she found so hard to believe, she thought she was hallucinating.

"P….Professor…?"

"Yes, praise is to God…I thought I would never see another familiar face again." It was strange to see the old man wearing a torn up toga and sandals as if he had just came from the wildest party on earth. But seeing the scars on his body, claw marks on his now slimmer body and dreary look that gleamed a bit when he hugged her in joy told her a new story all together.

"Yes, I'm surprised Professor Reese that you made it this long…and from what you have said looks like the last person isn't in this city at all…" Her face was suddenly adorned by a veil of sadness and regret. She could only wonder what else she could have learned from the wasted time she had used with the false Oracle, or with Gaia. She could only wonder who the last person she was to save was, and yet a part of her knew who it was she was looking for.

"Don't put me out just yet; I was a marine for many years before I was teacher." He said with a smirk of pride; something that she rarely saw on her teacher's face, happiness and pride.

"Okay, then all that means is that we can get out of here no problem." At this his face fell at her words.

"Many have tried Ms. Hindred, and each one of them was taken out by things I have never even seen before. Look at these people, each of them has seen a love one makes it out of the cells, only to be eaten in from of them by a hell hound or harpy." He places a heavy hand on her shoulder, making her buckle for a moment. She could see it in his eyes, the worries and fears any man would have in such a situation. But something within herself made her eyes harden like stone.

_"A Spartan warrior will never give up…" _

"Professor Reese, what does a marine live by in code?" She asks. He gives her a curious look before answering.

"The strong, the proud…"

"You've proven you are living up to that title, but staying in these cells will break your soul and your mind if you think they will keep you safe…even for a short moment. We have to fight to survive, and I sure as hell am not going quit until I see all of us home." She looks to the brick wall and then to him with a smile. "A Spartan never gives up…" There was the sudden sound of clogs moving below them and the screams of many as the cell across from them was suddenly pushed up into the arena. Watching her suddenly look down he could see the look of rage suddenly take over. "They took him…" she spoke chewing her lower lip and make her way to the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a way for you to get out of here, once I do this run and do not look back or dawdle." She spoke. Just as he was about to ask, the wall began to reshape itself into a dark tunnel. She could see the shock on his face, along with that tell tale sign of curious mind. She places a hand on his shoulder and smiles.

"Calliope..."

"I don't have time to explain this teacher, now hurry all of you!" In no time was the cell empty, and the wall was back to it normal state. She was alone in thought without Helios, but she had a feeling as to where the sun god was being held. "The things I do…" She mutters softly, taking the blades out there holders and gripping them as the same sound of clogs turning quickly came into earshot, and soon she found herself being hoisted to the top of the arena.

**Hope everyone likes it, and plz don't flame me for taking so long.**

**Plz R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sounds of cheering filled the ears of the nobility and those lucky enough to be invited to sit within the arena's seats. Some watched with eager eyes as the floor rose to reveal its newest victims to be ripped to shreds; others came to give their last goodbyes to the family or friends that were unfortunate in being caught. It was then that the horn began to blow, silencing everyone in the arena.

"My people, tonight is a very special night for me. For in this cage that is coming up is someone whom I have been dying to sink my teeth into since word spread of her." The king said raising his staff high in the air. "She is vicious, cruel, a true monster in all shape and form…much like her father. The very one that has made this world the way it is now, the very man that has made both men and gods suffer…tonight I give you, the spawn of the ghost of Sparta!" As if on cue the floor split open allowing some of the bloody sand and left over remains of the last victims to fall in. The crowd began to boo and somewhat cheer at the thought of another slaughter, but all of it came to a higher crescendo when Calliope's figure came into full view.

"Well, it's the first time I've been booed before performing…" Placing her hands on her hips, she stood there surveying the audience of angry people. But her attention quickly switched to pit she was in with the very few remains of its last victims before looking up at the king himself. "So you're the guy I'm looking for…" She had to admit he was somewhat furious looking, his entire face and body seemed to look like a lion ready to tear into its victim, but somewhat tamer as the crown he wore kept his mane from flying in all directions.

"If you are, you must be as stupid as your father. Do you not know who I am?"

"Spare me the whole god of fear crap, Phobos. All I want is to have Helios back." Phobos gave a laugh loud enough to shake the ground and make the crowd cry out in dread. "Truly you are his spawn, but still a woman no less." He turns to one of the servants who held the red bag and grabs it unceremoniously.

"Ah, my dear uncle…sorry but I think I should keep him as a trophy. Too bad yours won't be added to it." She scoffed at this, taking the blade and pointing it in his direction.

"Give me back the head, or else I will relieve you of yours from your shoulders!"

"You are a wonder…I would have loved to taste the fruit of your body, however, attacking my dear mother in such manner that left her less than herself has made me think otherwise." Calliope could only mentally smack herself in the head as she realized Helios' words were a warning to not take Dionysius and Demeter's words of advice. How easy the two of them were quick to aid her without asking selfishly for anything in return like all the others, and how they seemed more afraid of the horn than Aphrodite herself.

'How could I be so stupid…?' She thought, but the sudden laughter of a familiar woman made her toss it aside and put on her game face. There stood Aphrodite, still bruised up but smiling widely with Demeter and Dionysius who only gave her a glance before looking away in an unreadable glance.

"What a good boy, Phobos." Her words were slurred from what Calliope could tell the vast amount of wine she had drunken after her beating and was now ready to watch the girl get torn to shreds by creatures of unspeakable terror. "Where is that good for…nothing brother of yours…trying to pull out….Of...Of your…shadow still?" she hicks annoyed.

"Why do you speak ill of him, Mother?" came the voice of the king. "You know he got killed by Thanatos being half related to that excuse of a brother." He suddenly looks to Calliope again with full hatred, lifting his staff to the heavens as the gates that held the many beasts within it were slowly brought up. "So young mortal…how well is your fighting skills against the flames of the Chimera, the stare of a Gorgon, and the claws of harpies?" In no time, her blades gave to answer to his question, as she rolls out of the way of the chimera's pounce. All three heads rearing themselves hungrily at her, but she hardly had the time to notice with the Gorgon and harpy lashing at her simultaneously. With the cheering of the crowd adding to his approval, Phobos turns to his fellow gods watching at the goddess of the harvest and god of wine seemed less enthusiastic. "Does this not entertain you?"

"Of course it does, my son who would not be?" answers Aphrodite, poking Dionysius for another cup of wine, to which he quickly gives.

"I mean them, mother. They do not seem to have our taste in seeing the spawn's blood paint the sands." Phobos merely watches in amusement as they turn their eyes away from him, knowing that they would circum to their very own fears. But his attention soon turns back to his main victim, the spawn who dared to attack his mother. Yet a part of him wondered how she could look him dead in the face without as much as a fraction of fear. The idea of a mortal who could do such seemed as impossible as having his own father die from a mortal's hand, and yet that too became reality.

"I have every desire to see blood fall…" started Demeter, her hands shaking as she slowly raises her head to stare him dead in the eyes. "But I desire the one who killed my beloved daughter…not this child." Any other words she had wanted to say were soon dissolved into screams.

"N-No….not my daughter…NO…!"

"Didn't take long for that one…." Phobos scoffs ignoring her wailing, and watching as the girl dismantles the gorgon in just enough time to stone the chimera and the harpy in mid attack, destroying their bodies before they had time to return to normal. "She is quite fascinating, but what does she fear?" Raising his staff the next doors open releasing more chimeras and gorgons, but they all seem to fall in the same manner. He could see her getting tired, but her resilience was still firm. "You still continue on with fighting against your demise. Foolish mortal, just fall and give the crowd what they want." Calliope simply answers him with gutting the last gorgon. She could only wonder why these animals were under Phobos' spell. He was not exactly known for his soft spot of animals, even if these monsters were just his type.

'Perhaps a power of a fallen god…or goddess…' watching him lift the staff once again, he saw that it was no mere staff, but a bow that had been taken apart from its string, silver as the moon and glowing in a most dazzling way.

"The bow of Artemis…"

"Enough…you little…little slut, give in and die!" slurs Aphrodite fumbling a little over her new cup of wine, but spills it on her gown. "Look at what you made….made me do!" As she proceeded with trying to take off her clothing, Dionysius and the others did their best to keep her from exposing herself, but the goddess of love would not stop fighting whom she considered now enemies and pushes both Dionysius and Demeter over the rails before proceeding with completely going naked. "That should show you…you ingrates…I gave you protection…and you turn your…back on me…"

"Calm yourself, mother." Phobos tells her, sitting her down long enough. "Now that my mother has added a bit more fun into the mix, I might as well give you an ultimatum. Give yourself to me fully and I will allow you to live…"

"I rather have the chimera as a boyfriend…" spat Calliope helping the confused gods up from their fallen positions, and on to their feet.

"So be it, bring out the next part of the entertainment." Another gate suddenly opens and in stumbles the figure that Calliope would have hoped not to see here.

"…Professor…"

"Friendship on the battle field makes my heart bleed. Though not as much as you will, I am sure." calling to the guards to release yet another round of monsters to do his bidding.

"I thought you would have gotten out of here by now…"

"A marine never leaves a comrade on the battle field. I still have some fight in me and as your teacher it is still my responsibility to protect you no matter what." He tells her watching as a Cyclops comes bashing through the gates, sending the centaur guards flying away through the air.

"I'm guessing this will be part of my cooperation grade right?" She smiles sheepishly at her teacher, seeing his face turn into its usual cold stone expression.

"If we survive this, I will think about raising your grade." Taking a glance at the shaking deities as the colossal monster slowly fumbles towards them, they both watch as the goddess of the harvest and god of wine ran behind them, shaking like leaves.

"Save us, please!"

"You're joking right; you got to have some type of fighting skills!" A shock wave from the Cyclops' fist was enough to send them and the conversation into a wall. With the two gods stuck on the wall like flies. Shaking her head, Calliope did her best to gather her senses before going after the goliath, but the brute had all ready reach Dionysius and turned the god of wine into his own person liquid puddle that soiled the sand. There was a moment of shock to see him go so quickly that he didn't even have a chance to scream. All who was left was Demeter, who after seeing all of that just sat there muttering and waiting on death to take her. Finally feeling herself come back she stands up, hearing the crowd cheering for more blood to be shed. Her head was pounding from it all, but her mind was certain that no one else needed to die except her next targets.

"Demeter, you can beat that thing!" Calliope cries out surprising herself.

"What are you doing?!" Professor Reese snaps watching the beast fumble to the girl with an eager smile.

"You are the goddess of the harvest, one who can change the weather at will, think of your daughter and how Hades kidnapped her from you, think about what the others did just to make it easier for them!" She gave a gasp as the goliath grabs her and raises her up to its eye level. 'I hope this works…' she thought watching him ready to stuff her down his gullet, when a sudden stillness filled the air in the air. Slowly the cheers for bloodshed fell as the air grew colder and brisk. Even Phobos himself noticed the change look down at the scene with gritted teeth as the one thing he never thought fell from the sky and onto the area…snow. The Cyclops notices this too, dropping Calliope and beginning to try and catch the strange white substance like a toddler. Bouncing into the walls carelessly and knocking more people into the arena, it didn't notice their screams as he squashes them into the ground. Even more so of how angry Demeter was as tears of blood ran down her cheeks.

"No more…no more…" was all she chanted as the winds picked up to a howl.

"What have you done, Calliope?" Professor Reese shouted feeling the weight of the snow and sorrows of the goddess herself.

"Finishing off some loose ends…" She smirks slinging her blades into the goliath's back and slinging herself into a position to ride the beast. It gave a wail of anguish and tries to grab her, but she positions herself in a spot to where she could lead him right in the direction of Phobos and his now puking mother. Noticing the sudden change in his predicament, he quickly rushes out of the way of Cyclops just as the behemoth rams hard enough into the wall to knock his servants and the goddess of love into the arena.

"My son, please aid me…save me from this bitch!" Her cry was loud enough to reach Demeter, who in her state of madness simply walks over and holds the woman by her throat.

"You caused this…you and Ares…" Everyone could only watch as the flailing figure of the woman slowly froze solid and thrown into a nearby wall collapsing into multiple pieces. Pleasure adorns the woman's face as she made her winter harsher than anything ever before, as the sounds of people final cries before being frozen over fills her ears. But her mind was not on that, her sights were now on only one person, Phobos who was still busy with trying to hide from the gaze of woman. She gave a slight chuckle at the sight, as the winds seem to toss the god around like a leaf and finally into her range. The fear in his eyes was evidence enough that everything was no longer in his control.

"Mercy Demeter, remember kindly that you are a peaceful goddess that would not cause the intentional sufferings of all these people. But she…" pointing quickly to Calliope before finishing. "She deliberately caused this; she even carries the head of my uncle and your fellow Olympian! Slay her and join me Demeter, great goddess that you are and we can recreate this world!" But his cries fell upon deaf ears as he two froze solid and was tossed into a wall to meet his mother. Wasting no time, Calliope steers the Cyclops into another wall breaking a hole for escape before finishing it off by stabbing it deeply into his eye and what little brain matter it had.

"Get out of here, Professor this is one fight you cannot handle!" Seeing he was about to object she takes him by the edge of his robe and tosses him out without much thought before facing the now rampaging goddess.

"So you now wish to face me, little mortal…" A sick laughter hung to the howling winds as she came closer to the girl. But all Calliope could do was look on with an unreadable glance at the bloody eyed woman.

"Let us end this Demeter…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Upon waking up, Professor Reese could feel his body shiver as the feeling of water and cold overtook him. Never in his life had he thought of such a thing happening, never in his dreams would he perceive his coming to see how the destruction of the greatest culture right before his eyes. But there also came doubt within his void of unconscious as it trickles away from him like the sands in an hourglass.

'Was it all real?' The question itself seemed like something he could see one of his students asking, but not himself. As far as he could remember, it was just a typical day of teaching and trying to add a bit of culture to the younger generation. Perhaps it was all just a dream or he had mentally snapped and was now on the verge of losing all of his sanity. As much as he would have debated over this factor, his mind soon came to the conscious world with the feeling of soft hands and sudden warmth enveloping him. A small smile crosses his face as he utters the name of someone he had not in many years…

"Dina…"

"I am afraid not, kind sir…but it is good that you have awoken…" Eyes opening quickly, but his body still gave in to the pangs of old age as he slowly turns to see a younger female stoking his head tenderly.

"Who is this?"

"I am Arc, a friend of Calliope…"

"Calliope…where is she and what has happened to by student?" He asks now more worried about her than anything else.

"She is well… she awoke moments ago and has spoken to the god of the sun." Arc said nervously.

"The…god of the sun….Helios….?"

"That is my name…" Another male voice spoke out rather proudly. Professor Reese's eyes widened more as his current student walks up to him with a severed head that smiles back arrogantly.

"It is good to see you awoke Professor." She said noticing his reaction, but not reacting to it.

"Calliope…what happened…and why do you have a head in your possession?" The question seemed almost as if he was expecting to hear about how she murdered the man and made a use out of him.

"Long story, but everything is back to its normal positioning…so to speak…" Calliope stated turning her attention to Gale.

"Yes, but this still leaves you with one more to find…and if he was not in the city…then…" Helios trails off noticing the flicking emotions in her eyes.

"I know, Helios…"

"What are you talking about…?" Professor Reese asks once more, seeing something he was not use to seeing in her, a look of a weary soldier still fighting on.

"Also a long story, but right now I need to find you away back home to our time."

"As if I will leave you here, Ms. Hindred…I" He protests before also looking in the direction as everyone else. To his shock, curiosity, and horror he notices the formation of two ghostly beings gliding gently against the barren desert he found himself in. It seemed nearly impossible…and yet it was happening.

"Be not alarmed at us…we mean no harm…" Demeter said mournfully holding herself. She glances down for a moment at the Professor, before returning her gaze to the spawn of ghost of Sparta.

"Dionysius…Demeter…" Helios said nonchalantly. "You had a deal with her too…"

"Yes…we remember now…our promise to Athena…" Dionysius spoke, almost lost at the fact of being dead.

"You were in league with her, just like Helios here…" Calliope spoke this time, a hint of venom hung on her words as the noticeable shake from the ghost became evident.

"Yes, she seeks us now, but we have time….take from me the gift of harvest…." Demeter tells her passing through her so quickly, Calliope nearly cries out in disgust. Dionysius turns to Professor Reese and smiles before doing the same thing.

"Take from me the gift of joy in wine…my descendant…"

"Why give us your powers…?" Professor Reese asks still getting over the feeling of a ghost passing through him like he was nothing; he glares at the two now noticing them becoming more transparent and morbid than before.

"To keep Athena from growing stronger, Professor…but there is one more things I need from you. Please send my teacher back to our time…he doesn't need to be here on this mission."

"Calliope…you know this will not happen?" He argues, but upon seeing her face grimace into a fearsome sight he got quiet.

"I cannot waste anymore time teacher, please send him back I cannot have him hurt." The two ghosts look to each other and nod, before pointing to the man and sending him away in no time.

"So this is goodbye then…" Arc said.

"Yes, we await our fate just like Aphrodite and the others…she is coming quickly so I would leave as soon as possible…" Dionysius said clearly more drained. Nodding Calliope gets herself and Arc on Gale, ready to gallop away before turning and asking her last question.

"Where is the last?" At this, they both smile faintly before saying…

"He is closer than you think…head south now to the sea, a special spring is there you will need its waters…"


End file.
